You Found Me
by SanguisRubeus
Summary: Ryou works at a hotel with Malik, Yugi, Shizuka, Jou and their friend Kira. What happens when the owners of the hotel send their sons to check out how it is doing? Well you get six rich boys not knowing what hit them. BakuraxRyou and so many more.
1. Деревья

**Hello all~ This is your lovely Authoress SanguisRubeus. This is the first time I've ever written for YuGiOh, and it also being AU, so please be nice. If you are going to critique me then please be productive and tell me what I did wrong. If you do that then I will love you forever.**

**Anyways, for those that don't know me here is an explanation of how I write. I pick a song and as I write the chapter, I play that song. I find it gives the chapter another dimension. The song will be the title of the chapter and I will also write it out on here. So if you want you can listen to it as you read the chapter. **

**Warning: Not all of the songs will be in English. Like the song for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? No? Perfect.**

**Song**** for**** this**** chapter: **Деревья **by: **Винтаж **[**Or: **Derevʹya** (**Trees**) by **Vintage****]**

**Enjoy the fic~**

* * *

><p>Деревья<p>

It was six in the morning when Ryou opened his eyes. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But he heard something in the kitchen and he decided to get up. The white haired teen walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that he got dressed in his chef coat and checkered pants. He groggily staggered to the kitchen where his housemates, that were dressed just like he was, greeted him.

Malik was from Egypt and proud of it. After his parents untimely deaths, his sister, Ishizu and himself came to Domino city. Once Malik finished high school, he moved into this place with Ryou.

Then there was Kira. She was from Russia. Her hair was dyed a dark red and her eyes were light brown. She was the oldest of the three and it was her apartment they moved into.

"Morning," Ryou greeted as he got himself some Earl Grey tea.

Malik smiled brightly at the British boy, "Good Morning!"

"Dobroe Utro," Kira said the boys knew she was saying good morning, "Did you sleep well?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah…as good as I can without Melatonin Vitamins…"

It was a well-known fact among the friends that Ryou had a Melatonin deficiency. He had it since his mother and sister died. So he made sure he had the strongest ones money could get. He was fresh out and they got paid on Tuesday. Life sucked at that very moment.

"Don't worry dude, after work, we can go to the store and I can buy you some," Malik said as he sipped his coffee.

The younger boy looked up at his friend, "You don't have to do that."

"Are you kidding? I still owe you for the knife you bought for me," The Egyptian laughed.

Kira set the breakfast on the table, "I'll go half with you Malik, I still owe him for fixing my laptop."

"Thanks…" The British boy said softly, "It means a lot to me."

The other two smiled at him brightly and began to eat their food. They talked while they ate. It was mostly about what their dreams where about. They made a bet that whoever had the better dream got to choose whose car they would take to work that morning. The winner was Kira and she chose Malik's car.

"But my car has no air condition," He pouted.

The Russian scoffed, "So? We will ride with the window's down. Right Ryou?"

In the end, Malik admitted he had fun ridding with the windows down. They were laughing the entire time. Once they made it to work they got off of the car and began to walk though the back entrance. They worked at the most expensive hotel in all of Domino city. It was called Ra's Grand Hotel. It was all gold when you walked in though the normal entrances.

After the three clocked in the entered the kitchen. It was outdated but it still worked wonderfully. Malik immediately got to work and helped out the other cook. Ryou and Kira began to get the fruit, salad and dessert bars ready for the lunch buffet. They were working as fast as they could because they had to have everything out on the buffet line by eleven. In the end, they always managed to get everything on the line before eleven. That was when Ryou and Kira would then be in front working the buffet line until they closed. But right now they were waiting for 11:30 when the lunch buffet opened. Normally this was when the workers took their lunch. In other words, this was when they would see their friends.

The first one to stop by was Jounouchi or as they called him Jou. The blonde haired boy was the same age as they were. Following him, was his brown haired sister Shizuka. Jou worked in maintenance while Shizuka was in housekeeping. The third person in their group was Yugi. Yugi worked in the gift shop. To this day none of them knew how he managed to work that store being so short. The tri-colored haired boy said it was magic. It must be.

The three lined up at the buffet and eyed the food hungrily after making their usual greetings.

"So what did Malik make today?" Jou asked.

Shizuka hit his side, "Brother you need to try what the other cook makes too."

"But sis! The other guy doesn't cook as good as Malik," Jou whined.

Yugi nodded, "He does have a point Shizuka. So Ryou are we all still on for game night?"

"Of course we are. FYI Malik made the chicken cordon bleu, the vegetables and the potatoes. Make sure you get bread you guys," Ryou said.

The three hungry young adults filled their plates and sat down at a table and ate as if they had never eaten before. No one could blame them, the manager of the hotel worked everyone like a slave. Of course at that moment the manager himself entered the restaurant. He walked up to the buffet and smiled at Kira.

"Privet Dartz," Kira said annoyed, "Is there anything you need?"

Dartz lifted an eyebrow, "Well that sounded unprofessional. If I hear you doing that tomorrow, you are going to be fired."

"You can't do that," Ryou spoke up.

Dartz sent a cold glare at the boy, "If you like your job then you keep your mouth shut. Good day and get to work."

As the manager walked away, Kira let out a string of words in her native tongue that Ryou was sure he didn't want to know the translation. The white haired boy sighed a bit. He looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't until Kira elbowed his side gently that he snapped out of it. That was when he noticed all of the people. He looked at the line, making sure to note what they needed. Then he walked to the kitchen and told Malik what he needed. Malik already had the replacements ready and just handed them to the British boy.

This repeated until they closed. This time they were lucky and closed at one thirty. Sometimes people were still eating and they had to close much later. Once the two finished cleaning the buffet line they went into the kitchen and got Malik. They clocked out, the wear and tear of the day showing on their faces. Ryou drove them back to their house.

As soon as they got home Malik staggered over to the couch. He was exhausted. Ryou lied on the other couch and Kira got the recliner. They all took a deep breath.

"I'm tired," Malik said, closing his eyes, "Wake me up in an hour."

Kira nodded, "Me too…"

Ryou watched as his roommates went to sleep. He wished with all of his heart that he could fall asleep like they did too. He only got thirty minutes in. Then he woke up with the alarm he set. The other two opened their eyes groggily.

"Do we have to get up?" Malik asked.

Kira threw a pillow at him, "Da we do. Remember game night? Plus Ryou needs his vitamins."

The Egyptian shot out of bed the instant the Russian mentioned that. They all decided to change since they would be out in public. They went comfortably. When they came back Kira had five boxes of take and bake pizza and the vitamin for her roommate. Malik looked at the time.

"We have an hour before everyone gets here, do we want to start baking the pizza's now?" He asked.

The other boy shook his head, "We can wait. Jou and Shizuka are never here on time so we can start baking them when Yugi gets here."

The girl nodded, "That sounds like a good plan."

At six sharp Yugi was knocking on the door. He smiled as he entered. He brought the desert that was red velvet cake. The short male helped them set up the living room and bake the pizzas. By the time Jou and his sister arrived, everything was ready.

"Man do I love game night!" Jou exclaimed as he took a bite of pizza.

Yugi nodded, "Me too, Dartz kept coming into my shop today. He asked me why no one was in the store. As if I know."

"He threatened us again," Ryou spoke up.

Malik turned to his roommate, "Again? What's with him?"

"He's nervous for tomorrow," Shizuka said knowingly.

Kira lifted an eyebrow, "What happens tomorrow?"

"You mean you three don't know?" Yugi said in shock.

Malik leaned in, "Know what?"

"You know no one tells the kitchen staff anything," Ryou mumbled.

Shizuka spoke up, "You all know of the owners of the hotel right?"

"Da there are four of them right?" Jou asked.

Shizuka kept going, "Well four families but five men in general. Two brother and the other three are family friends I think…"

"What does this have to do with Dartz?" Ryou asked.

The brunette had excitement written all over her face, "Starting tomorrow the sons of the owners are going to be staying at the hotel."

"Seriously? Why?" The Egyptian asked.

The young girl shrugged, "No clue but I heard they're single. Kira here's our chance to marry rich!"

"Oh yeah let me impress these rich boys with my sexy accent," The other girl joked.

Jou snickered, "It just might work."

It was a fun game night. After it was over, everyone cleaned up. It was also a tradition that Yugi, Jou and Shizuka stayed the night. It wasn't an issue. There was more than enough room. In fact, the three were considering moving in so they wouldn't have to worry about rent so much. Slowly they were leaving their things there. Malik joked that one day they were going to stay and never leave. Inside, Ryou wished that would happen every game night. He wanted to have all of friends there. They were a family.

That night, Ryou slept soundly. Little did he know that when he woke up that next morning and went to work his life was going to change. Whether for better or worse no one knew. It was just going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is the end of the chapter. I know you are all wondering why our other character's aren't here yet. Don't worry you will see them in the next chapter. I hope you liked this. If you do please review, I will really appreciate it. As you read this, I will be writing the next chapter. I promise to get that update ASAP but I have a job and my job likes to wear me out so I will try my best. Have faith in me!<strong>

**Translations:**

_**Dobroe Utro = Good Morning**_

_**Da = Yes**_

**Reviews=Love**

**Yours truly,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	2. I Wanna Go

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers! It made me to happy to read them. It made me so happy. It made me smile. So thank you, **RyouandBakuraforever**, **FormerV**, **AdeadBlackRose** and **ilovemanicures**. Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter. I worked hard on it and I'm actually very happy how this came out.**

**The song is:** I Wanna Go **by** Britney Spears

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything.**

**Enjoy the fic~**

* * *

><p>I Wanna Go<p>

Round the time that Ryou and his friends were having game night, a group of boys were on a private plane. It had all of the luxuries that most people would kill to have. To these boys, it was missing a few things but other than that they could survive the flight. The white haired boy looked out the window. He was not a happy camper.

Mostly because of the reason they were on the plane. Bakura hated when his parents decided to send him away. He wasn't that much trouble. So he had a bit of a problem. It wasn't his fault. Okay it was his fault but no one complained about it because he had money. Anyway, Bakura looked at the book in his hands. It was Kidnapped by Robert Louis Stevenson. He had read it time and time again. He liked to think he had something in common with Alan Breck Stewart. But who was David Balfour? No one here that's for sure. He wondered if he would ever find someone like him. Maybe.

"Bakura are you okay? I see steam coming out of your ears," One boy said pointing and laughing at him.

The white haired boy shot a glare at him, "Shut up Marik."

"What if I don't want to Bakura?" Marik teased.

A tri-colored haired boy glared at Marik, "If this is what you are going to do then I am going to piss off Seto enough he kills me…"

"Is that so Atem? What if I don't comply?" Seto asked.

Atem shrugged, "Otogi can you do it?"

"I want to see you suffer as much as Seto does," The raven-haired boy answered.

Atem rolled his eyes and looked over at another black haired boy, "Yuri? Care to end me?"

"Only if I get to do the same to Bakura," Yuri joked.

Bakura ignored Marik and looked over to other boy, "Why would you want to do that?"

"So you don't have to hear Marik," He answered.

It was always like this when they were together. Someone would have a fight with another and then all of hell would be breaking lose in no time. In the end, they were like brothers. Bakura would say they were like brothers except they weren't blood related and the only thing they had in common was the hotel. It was true. Their father's owned Ra's Grand Hotel. Now they were being sent there to 'watch over it.'

"I can't wait for us to land," Otogi said, "The ladies won't know what hit them."

Bakura laughed, "Are you sure about that pretty boy?"

It was the inside joke between them. Otogi and Yuri were the pretty boys. Atem and Seto were Mom and Dad. Leaving Marik and Bakura to be the criminals. Why? Well when they were younger, Otogi said he and Yuri were the pretty ones. That was around the same time that Marik and Bakura got kicked out of school for stealing. Seto and Atem seemed to argue like a married couple. Seto would want to kill the other four but got held back buy his cousin.

"Bakura be nice with Otogi. He can't help it if he's beautiful," Atem said.

Bakura snickered, "Yes _Mommy_. Why are we even on this damn thing anyway?"

"To watch over the hotel our parents own in Domino City," Seto said as he was typing.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Oh please I know you don't believe that anymore than you believe in anything else."

"Touché," The brown haired boy said, "But what else can we do? Screw their rules? I wish."

Marik looked at his friends, "But you always screw the rules. The rules are your bitch."

That earned a laugh from everyone and Marik to get a pillow thrown at him by Seto. In the morning they were going to regret that but it was still nighttime and they didn't give a shit. The next pillow was thrown to Otogi who threw it to Atem who threw the thing to Yuri. Yuri missed his target and threw it to Bakura. Bakura got three more pillows and looked at his friends with wicked smile.

"You shouldn't have done that pretty boy," He said.

The pillows were thrown so hard that they would get bruises later. It was then Marik and Bakura vs. Everyone else. It was a very tough battle because pillow fights on private planes always are. They only stopped when a pillow was about to hit Seto's laptop. Ra forbid anything happening to that laptop it was the serious teens lifeline to whatever he did. It was very important to him.

They watched a few movies and them most of them went to sleep. Bakura was still awake and still in his bad mood. He looked over to who was with him. To his surprise it was Marik. The boy was texting someone on his phone.

"Are you still mad?" He asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "What are you blabbering on about?"

"Are you still mad at your parents for sending you here," Marik said.

The white haired boy turned the other way, "What do you think?"

"I think you are," He answered back.

Bakura clapped, "You can be taught. What other tricks do you do?"

"I would show you but you aren't my type," Marik shot back.

He rolled his eyes, "Like your that good."

"Says the last one of all of us to lose his virginity," Marik lifted an eyebrow.

Bakura glared. Most people would have thought him to be the one to lose it first. In reality he lost it last because people were too intimidated by him. The first one in their group of friends was Marik himself. It was bet him and Otogi had. Needless to say, Otogi was disappointed.

Bakura scoffed, "At least I'm not a sex addict."

"None of the women complained about it," Marik shrugged.

This made Bakura smirk, "Now whoever said I was interested in women?"

"Really? How odd. Atem is like that too. I go both ways, the pretty boys like girls only. I'm not sure of Seto is interested in anything other than that laptop," Marik said causally.

It was true. Even though Seto claimed he was going to bed, he was just going to be on that laptop until he passed out. After a while Bakura and Marik went to bed. The plane landed in Domino City at eight in the morning. No matter how cranky some of them were they got dressed and when they all exited the plane they looked good.

Atem had on a white button up short sleeve with a white, grey and black cardigan sweater and his leather pants. Otogi was also wearing a white button up but his was underneath a red v-neck knit shirt with blue jeans. Seto was wearing a two button dark midnight blue shirt and black slacks. Yuri had on a light blue pinstriped button up shirt a light yellow tie and dark gray slacks. Marik had on an indigo tank with a double-breasted jacket on top and some blue jeans. Bakura was sporting a stripped button up, a black vest and a black blazer with some black pants.

"We clean up good," Marik said as they got to the hotel.

Otogi nodded, "I know. We are so hot that the women are going to swoon at the sight of us."

"I hope not," Atem said flatly.

Bakura agreed, "Yeah women are too…odd. If boys did that then I wouldn't be complaining."

"True," The tri hair colored Egyptian said as they walked into the hotel.

Almost immediately, Dartz was at their side. He began talking about how wonderful the hotel and it's staff were. Bakura swore that Dartz was going to be ass kissing any moment. He shot Seto and Yuri an annoyed look. Upon getting those looks from Atem and Marik the two business savvy boys took action.

"As wonderful as that all sounds," Yuri started, "I think my dear friends and I would rather see the truth for ourselves."

Seto then stepped in, "In other words, we are going to be observing how this place runs. So don't get in our way."

"If you do get in our way, we will call our father's and then you can answer to them," Yuri said smiling.

Seto finished off, "If you excuse us, we are going to our rooms now. We had a long flight after all."

With that they walked off leaving Dartz with thoughts of killing those six boys. Once out of earshot, Marik gave Yuri and Seto high fives.

"Thank Ra you both came in I was about to punch him right in the face," Bakura said.

Yuri nodded, "That's why we came in. As much as I would have loved to see that, it would have been horrible."

* * *

><p>Ryou was cutting cakes and pies for the dessert bar when Dartz came in. He, Kira and Malik<p>

saw him pull the chef into his office and began to yell at him frantically. Ryou had to say, he felt rather bad for his boss. The chef may not have been the nicest person out there but he was his boss. After Dartz was done with his bitchy tirade, the chef told Malik that he was going to work the buffet with Ryou and Kira. The Egyptian did not like that idea but what was he to do? He sighed and at eleven he joined his friends.

"My feet hurt…" He whined.

Ryou sighed, "My legs hurt."

"Well my lower back hurts," Kira said.

That was when the two boys looked at each other and knew they should not mess with the Russian woman for at least a week. They waited for their friends to show up but none of them came. It was not like them. Normally, they showed up around that time. What happened? Well they didn't have time to really think about it because three guys showed up to the buffet. They obviously had money. Also two of them looked similar to Ryou and Malik.

"Well, well what do we have here boys?" Bakura asked while looking at the Ryou.

Malik smirked, "I don't know but I do like what I see."

"Is that so?" Yuri asked while eyeing up Kira.

Kira was the first to recover, "Da? Can we help you or are you just here to gawk like idiots?"

The three older boys were shocked at what she said. Yuri smirked.

"Ja viedaŭ heta! Ty nie adsiuĺ," He said.

She blinked, "Ya iz Rossii. Vash?"

"Belorusskiĭ," He answered, "But my father's from here."

She rolled her eyes, "So that's why you have your nose up in the air."

"Perhaps," He said.

Ryou didn't know what to do. He kept looking at his friends and then looking at the strangers. He was nervous being around them. He kept thinking of things to say but the Russian really threw him off. So did the other guy. What language was the guy speaking in? It sounded like Russian but he knew it wasn't. He glanced over at Malik who also looked like he didn't know what to do. At least Malik didn't look scared. That was a good thing right?

Bakura looked at the white haired boy, "Hey."

"Y-yes?" Ryou squeaked as he mentally kicked himself.

Bakura laughed, "Your so jumpy like a bunny or a rabbit. That's my name for you from now on. Rabbit."

"But my name is Ryou," The British boy said weakly.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I care what your fucking name is? Because I don't give a shit what your real name is. I won't be calling you that."

Ryou bit his lip. He wanted to tell this guy something. Who was this guy to be so mean? He doesn't even know him! He just put his head down. It was better to back down then to fight. Unfortunately for him, Malik and Kira thought otherwise.

"Why are you being so rude for?" Malik asked hotly.

Kira glared at the boy she was talking to, "Tell your friend to be nice to my friend."

"Bakura you should be nicer to these people," Yuri said.

Marik laughed, "Why should we be nice? Why are you being nice? It's not like we want to be here. You were complaining about it earlier too."

"Yeah. So quit flirting with this girl. It's not like your going to get anywhere with her," Bakura said, "Besides this food looks like it's gonna suck. Let's get something else."

Marik nodded, "I like that plan. Come on Yuri we can go get the other's from where ever they are."

"Fine. I hope to see you around Ms. Kira," The Belarusian said as he walked off.

Kira kept her glare, "I hope otherwise."

"Bye-bye," Marik said with a smile.

Bakura locked eyes with Ryou, "Until we meet again rabbit."

As they left Ryou shivered, he was going to pray he never saw that guy again. He was such a jerk. Bakura on the other hand looked back at the boy. There was something about that British kid. Something. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter. That kid didn't matter. Or so he thought.

That night, they talked about their days. Atem was at the gift shop until Bakura took him out of there. The Egyptian had fun talking to the shop worker. His name was Yugi. He was so sweet, nice and Atem melted. Seto was giving this one maintenance worker the hardest time of his life. He didn't get the guys name but he could never forget that blonde hair. Otogi was flirting with this one housekeeping girl named Shizuka. She turned down his dinner invite but he wasn't going to stop. Hell no.

"So explain why you were giving the restaurant staff a hard time?" Atem asked.

Marik shrugged, "It was fun. Hey Yuri was trying to flirt with the girl. Why are you not yelling at him?"

"Because flirting is harmless," Seto said sharply.

Bakura spoke out, "Like you were flirting with the maintenance worker."

"True but I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him like you two were," Seto answered.

Otogi nodded, "From what Yuri told me, you were being really mean to one person."

"It's called rough hosing," Bakura glared.

Yuri looked up, "It's called being an ass. Because of people like them, we have this hotel running. You, Seto and Marik were not helping us. When they find out who we are, it's going to make our families look bad. Think about it."

"I don't want to think about it!" Bakura yelled, "I don't even want to fucking be here! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room. Good night."

Bakura stomped off to his room. How dare they scold him for his behavior. Who the hell did they think they are? His parents? Please. He got on his bed and began to read his book. It was getting to a good part. After a while he looked out the window. He wondered if there was someone else looking at the moon like he was. He scoffed. Who cares? His mind wondered to that boy. He smirked. He had fun being mean with the kid. It took off some stress. But then he remembered the other's reaction. He felt bad for saying the rude things. He couldn't take it back now. Maybe he was working tomorrow. He could talk to him then.

* * *

><p>Ryou ate his dinner quietly. He was happy Yugi, Jou and Shizuka hadn't left yet. He was enjoying the company. Right now, they were talking about their time at work. Yugi was first today.<p>

"He was so handsome and nice," Yugi gushed.

Kira asked, "Did you get his name?"

"I wish. Maybe I can see him tomorrow," Yugi said dream like.

Jou smiled, "Maybe you will. I know I don't want to see the guy I saw today tomorrow."

"Why?" Shizuka asked.

He answered, "He told me I was doing my job wrong. I saw his clothes. He looks like he never worked a hard day in his life."

"Try getting hit on," Shizuka said bluntly, "I was vacuuming the carpet when this overly confident guy thought he could get lucky with me. I shot him down as fast I could."

Kira nodded, "Amen to that girl. We got visited by three guys today. They didn't eat anything. In fact, they insulted the food and one guy was picking on Ryou. I wanted to punch him but this Belarusian was flirting with me. He was so annoying."

"They were messing with Ryou?" Shizuka gasped.

Malik nodded, "Well this one guy he was all like 'Does it look like I care what your fucking name is? I'm going to be calling you rabbit because your so jumpy.' Who the hell says that?"

"I'm sorry Ryou…" Shizuka said softly.

Jou patted the boy on the back, "Yeah man, but I'm proud of you. You didn't let him get to you."

"He sounds a bit nicer than Dartz," Yugi said.

Ryou looked up at them, "It's not a big deal you guys. He was just an asshole. I've dealt with many of them it's not the end of the world."

"That guy was still in the wrong," Jou said, "Remember that."

Ryou stood up, "I will Jou. But right now I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep. I am so glad we are off tomorrow and we get paid. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it in the morning," Malik said as he yawned, "I think we all need some sleep."

Everyone else agreed and made their way to their rooms. Once Ryou got to his room he plopped on his bed. He pulled out the book he was reading. The name of it was Kidnapped by Robert Louis Stevenson. In his opinion, it was the best book ever. Plus, his favorite author wrote it. He opened to the part he was on. Very soon he was in the book. He imagined himself as David Balfour. As far as he was concerned he might have been David in a past life. Once he read enough for the night, he looked out the window. The moon was so bright. It made him smile. Tomorrow was going to be a better day. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know! Again I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can ok? Maybe I'll make the next one as long as this one ok?<strong>

**Please make me happy this up and coming week. I may or may not be working hard this coming week. If I am, yay for my pocket but bad for you all and vice-versa if I don't work. Oh and I do work the buffet line at a hotel so I will be going into details about kitchens. Also about food since I went to culinary school.**

**Translations:**

**Ja viedaŭ heta! Ty nie adsiuĺ = I knew it! Your not from here.**

**Ya iz Rossii. Vash? = I'm Russian. You?**

**Belorusskii= Belarusian**

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	3. The Exit

****Hello everyone~!****

**Today is a very important day- my day off! Which means you all get the update you've been waiting for. I have to say, this chapter was so hard to write. Mostly that was because my plot bunnies wanted to change direction. I refuse to let that happen! I do have something else I'm working on because of the bunnies but I'm not going to post it until this one is done.**

**Anyway,**** thanks**** for ****the**** reviews! ****I ****was ****like ****jumping ****up**** and ****down ****when ****I**** go****t them. ****I ****want ****to ****give ****a**** shout ****out ****to: **lady Alexas**,** ilovemanicures**,** Tranquil-Chaos**,** FormerV**,** RyouandBakuraforever**,** Yugi-Sora13579**,**** and** Sezthekitty**.** **You**** are**** all ****amazing**** and ****because**** of you ****this ****story ****is ****going**** to ****get ****better**** and ****better**** you ****just ****watch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The new book reference belongs to the author that I gave credit to in the story. Are you happy? Good.**

**The**** song**** is** The Exit **by** Forgive Durden** from**** their**** album **Razia's Shadow.

**Enjoy ****the**** fic!**

* * *

><p>The Exit<p>

Ever since he was a child, Ryou always wanted to be a writer. Mostly it was because he had a love for books. He would get lost in a book as one would a great movie. That morning he got up and began to look over his work. He was working on something he hoped would be his first novel. The majority of the story was done. He was just missing that final push. The problem was he was lacking the inspiration. He cursed underneath his breath but then decided to just get dressed and get breakfast somewhere. Maybe he would get inspiration there. He also thought he should take someone from the apartment with him. So he got dressed and found that Malik was awake.

"Morning," Ryou said.

Malik looked over and smiled, "Good morning. What's up?"

"Do you want to get breakfast with me?" He asked softly.

The Egyptian thought about it, "Sure. We can bring everyone doughnuts or something."

Ryou shrugged at got the keys to lock the door. Malik and he knew this one pastry shop that had breakfast. They walked in and ordered what they wanted. They knew the owner well so sometimes he gave them something free. This time it was Malik coffee and Ryou's tea.

"Okay, spill it," The Egyptian said.

The white haired boy looked at him, "What?"

"Your thinking about something," Malik said.

He smiled sheepishly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Malik answered sharply, "You look preoccupied. Why is that?"

He sighed, "I've been thinking about those guys we met yesterday…"

"Those assholes?" Groaned the boy, "There not worth even a second of your time."

Ryou frowned as he pulled out a book and pen, "I was just thinking…well they looked like they have money. Whoever they are."

"So?" He lifted an eyebrow.

The other went on as he began to write, "Don't you just wish you had a life different then the one you have?"

"Sometimes but then I think about you, our friends, especially Kira," The Egyptian answered, "In another life we may not have met. Or if we did, I doubt we would be as close as we are now."

Ryou blinked, "You do have a point there."

"I mean, don't you think there is a reason we are all friends? Something big is going to happen to us," Malik said smiling, "I can feel it."

At that very moment something did happen. Bakura, Marik and Atem walked in the same pastry shop. The three boys were dressed down today. They blended in more. They placed their order and paid. It wasn't until they sat down did Marik even notice the other boys sitting at a table across from them. He smiled.

"Look Bakura," He said.

Bakura looked in that direction, "Oh looks like the Rabbit had a day off."

"He looks like a nice person," Atem said, "Was the other one there yesterday too?"

The two nodded.

"Maybe you should go say hi and apologize for your behavior yesterday," Atem kept going.

Marik shot him a look, "Like hell Bakura is. Right?"

"I'm not going over there because I want to see what Rabbit is doing," He answered swiftly.

Sure enough the other two looked and they saw Malik enjoying his coffee while Ryou was writting. After what felt like an hour, the younger boy stopped writing he had a satisfied look on his face.

Malik saw the smile, "Did you finish?"

"Yes! This was a bit harder to finish but I only had just a little bit left," Ryou answered happily, "I know this one will never get published but if a publisher ever did like it, it would be a miracle."

The Egyptian then said, "Well do you want to stay here or do you want to go somewhere else."

"The park please?" He answered with puppy dog eyes, "I'm want to read my book with the wind blowing in my face."

This made the other boy laugh, "Of course you do."

They got out of their seats and went to the counter and ordered various pastries and left with the bag in hand to the park. When Bakura saw this, he almost jumped out of his chair.

"We're going where they're going," He said.

Atem sighed, "Seriously?"

"Yes," He answered.

The tri-colored one groaned, "I'm not even done with my coffee."

"Chug that thing then," Bakura looked at him.

He shot the other a strange look, "Your not serious are you?"

"Of course I am," Bakura answered, "Now hurry up and chug that coffee."

The Egyptian loved coffee but he sure as hell wasn't going to chug it. It was hot and he could burn the inside of his mouth. He wasn't stupid like his companions. He saw Marik chugging his coffee and hid a laugh. Yup definitely not stupid like that one. They stood up and followed the two boys. Once they realized the destination Atem rolled his eyes.

"A park," He said, "We're at a park?"

Marik smiled, "I like parks. You can scare children and steal wallets from old people. You can also convince people you are psychic and they'll give you money. It's funny to see their faces when you say they'll die in seven days."

"What?" Atem looked at the other.

He looked back at him, "What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Atem said exasperated.

Marik covered his mouth, "Shhh."

"Get off," He shoved the other away.

Marik smirked, "Not here were in public."

Bakura ignored his friends and kept his eyes on the boy. He was dressed rather casually. Of course he could tell that his clothes were worn. But that part didn't seem to matter. The boy was good looking enough to make up for it. He also gave points for him knowing how to dress himself. He hated when people didn't know how to dress. Wait? What did he just say about that kid? He didn't mean it like that honestly. He watched as the boy read a worn out paperback novel. After a while he would pause and look at the people in front of him then go back to reading. At one point, he kept his eyes locked on something for longer than normal. Bakura looked in the same general direction as Ryou.

It was a family.

A mother was holding a small girl in her hands while she watched her husband play a game with their son. They looked so happy. Bakura tried to get a good look of Ryou's face. He saw…longing? Everyone has a family. Even that kid should have one. If not then why didn't he? This only made Bakura's curiosity about the boy grow. Of course he was felling like a stalker for doing this. In the background he heard Atem yelling at Marik for scaring a young child. Sometime after Atem was chasing Marik from stealing an elderly couple's wallet. His friends will never change.

Ryou felt like he was being watched. He would look around but no one would stick out. He just shrugged it off and kept reading. It was when he heard laughing so he looked up and saw a family having fun. He wanted to have that again. He missed his parents and his sister but he knew he could never go back to that. So he smiled softly and kept reading. He was too into the book to notice anything around him. After a while he looked at his phone and noticed the time.

"We should get home," He said as he stood up.

Malik nodded, "Ok! They are going to be excited to see the pastries. Especially Yugi."

Upon seeing them leave again, Bakura insisted they follow them. Secretly, Marik wanted to follow them too but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Plus, he didn't want to be there when the elderly couple looked in their wallets to notice their money was gone. The walk was long but the three boys didn't mind. They liked walking. It meant exercise and that meant a better body. And a better body got them laid. Not that they ever had that sort of thing right? Right. Anyway, the place they went to next was a house. It was old and not updated but it was a house. Obviously there were people inside because they could hear music coming from it. Plus there were about five cars in the driveway. The two boys walked to the door and were about to unlock the door when it opened and revealed a short boy with tri colored hair. Atem perked up as soon as he saw the new boy.

"That was the boy I was talking to yesterday," He said.

Marik looked at the boy jump up and down for some reason, "Your telling me that little shrimp runs the gift shop?"

"That little shrimp, as you call him, was the nicest person I have ever met," Atem said, "Isn't he cute?"

"The Egyptian one is more my type," Marik said, "He was wearing earrings…"

Atem rolled his eyes, "Is that all you care about? Earrings?"

"He might have _piercings_ in other places, " Marik sniggered.

Atem face-palmed, "From what you told me, he's a cook not a prostitute for heaven's sake."

"If he was a prostitute and I would buy him," Marik purred.

Atem grabbed him, "Time to go back to the hotel."

"But I don't want to go home," Marik said.

Atem ignored him, "Too fucking bad."

Bakura was about to follow his friends when he saw something on the floor. It was a book. He picked it up and examined it. His eyes widened. It was the book he saw Ryou reading when he was at the park. He opened the cover and sure enough, there was neat handwriting. He thought about giving it back to him but why do that when you could look at it? He took the book with him so he could read it when he got home. Hopefully it was any good.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Ryou began looking for the books he had taken with him. He found the one he was writing in at the pastry shop but he could not find the second one. He was panicking now. His search was becoming frantic. He could not lose that book. It meant too much for him to not have it with him. When he finally got it in his head that it wasn't in his room he slumped over and took a deep breath. After a while he got up and left his room. His friends were playing twister. It was odd walking in on Shizuka and Malik in a compromising position. Jou was taking pictures and laughing his ass off. Malik was blushing but he smiled at his friend.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Ryou. It made the boy so nervous to have people looking at him. He smiled sheepishly and then sighed.

"I can't find my book," He said.

Shizuka spoke first, "A book?"

"It was a book my mother was reading before she…you know," He answered.

She gasped, "Oh my."

"I hate to say it," He said, "I'm so stupid. Why did I lose it?"

Kira pulled him in a hug. "Look, things like this happen. It's not lost forever okay?"

"I know but it was so important to me," He said.

She nodded, "I can see on your face that it was important. I have things I brought with me from the motherland. I know if I were to lose one of those things, I would be lost. Now do you need us to help you look for it?"

"No thanks, it's late and it'll turn up. I know it," He said.

She kept holding him close, "By the way, what book was it?"

* * *

><p>It was at night when Bakura looked at the book. He saw the cover and made a face. <em>Why<em>_ was __that __kid__ reading__ this __shit?_ He was glad he went to boarding school in England because this book was written in English. _Was__ that __kid __English?_ He remembered hearing him talk but he wasn't speaking in English. He thought about it more. _He__ did __have __a__s light __accent __didn__'__t __he? __Yes __he __did. _He eyes were on the book again. Just to entertain himself he opened it to the last paragraph of the last page. It was a thing he did. He always had to read the last paragraph of a book. If it got him interested enough, he would begin to read it.

"_It would have made a nice painting, were someone to choose something as lowly as that to study. Another story, a story written in oils rather than one painted on porcelain. But to be most effective, the faces of the children would need to be painted in a blur, the way all children's faces truly are. For they blur as they run; they blur as they grow and change so fast, and they blur to keep us from loving them too deeply, for their protection is also ours."_

Bakura was instantly hooked as he read that part. It was too good not to pass up. He turned it to the first page and began reading Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister by Gregory Maguire. He didn't find who he was in the story yet for some reason, he couldn't help but imagine his rabbit in the part of Clara. Such a beautiful thing such as him should be hidden…_wait __what? __Never__mind_.

The next morning, Bakura woke up earlier than his friends. It was only Thursday. He groaned at that thought. He wanted to leave already. But then his eyes went over to the book he had read. He enjoyed the first two chapters. It was rather fun to read. He began to dress for the day. Today he had on a red shirt and some jeans. He walked out of his suite and walked down the hallway.

He went to Marik rooms and knocked on the door. He was greeted with a groggy Egyptian. After the boy got dressed they went to Yuri's room. The Belarusian was dressed and ready for them. So they went to Otogi's room. Otogi had just finished working out. He got out of his room and walked to Atem's room. Atem was asleep so they banged on the door until they met with a rather angry Egyptian. He glared at them and cussed them out in his native tongue. After that, he got dressed. Then they went to Seto's room. They all were banging on the door and making noises to get the brown haired boy up. Seto answered the door looking rather pissed off. He was already dressed but he let them wait for him because he was reading something on his laptop.

"So Bakura what were you doing last night?" Marik asked.

He shrugged, "I was reading."

"More?" Atem asked.

Seto looked up, "You can read?"

He glared, "Yes Seto I can read. Can you?"

Seto gestured to the laptop, "What do you think?"

"Ha! I win the bet Yuri!" Otogi said.

Yuri pulled out his money, "Fine how much was it again?"

"Five hundred," Otogi said with his hand extended.

Yuri gave him the money, "There. Happy?"

"Very," Otogi answered.

Seto cleared his throat, "Anyways Bakura what were you reading?"

"Remember when Atem, Marik and I went out yesterday?" Bakura asked.

The three other boys nodded. That was when Bakura pulled out the book.

"This is what Rabbit dropped," He said.

Atem looked at him, "You didn't think of returning it?"

"Nope and I still don't," He said, "I'm reading this."

Seto began to type on his laptop, "It's not yours to read."

"You have to hear it," He said.

Yuri eyed the book, "Why?"

"It's a good book," He said.

Otogi then said, "Okay. If Bakura says it's a good book then it must be."

"I doubt that," Seto said still typing.

Marik rolled his eyes, "This is coming from the guy that like giant rocks."

"I was five! Give me a break," Seto had what looked to be a light blush on his usually stoic face. [**Insert fangirl squeal here.**]

Otogi spoke up again, "Okay! I want to know what the book is about so shut it!"

They all kept their mouths closed and looked at Bakura who simply looked at the book cover.

"I'll read you the prologue and if you like it we can read the first chapter and if you still like it I can read the second chapter with you," He said as he opened the book, "Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you have a very evil authoress for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I'm famous for these. Hehehe. Don't worry you'll find out what happens next. And just to let you know, chapter four might just be the longest chapter yet. <strong>

**Anyway what did you think? Let me know~**

**I also want to give thanks to everyone who has this story on their favorites and those that have this on alert. Most of you are the same people who review but for those you who have yet to review please do. **

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	4. America

**Hello all! Well look here! It's chapter four! I hope you're excited because I so am. Anyway, I want to say this:**

**20 REVIEWS BABY!**

**Yes ****we ****have**** reached ****20**** reviews. ****I ****get ****excited ****over ****one ****but**** 20 ****I****'****m ****ready ****to ****start ****a**** parade. ****Thank ****you ****too: **Tranquil-Chaos**,** RyouandBakuraforever**,** ilovemanicures**,** randomismyname13**,**ThePsychoOne**,** Sezthekitty**,** lady Alexas **and** Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret**. ****Honestly ****you ****are ****all ****amazing. ****Please ****keep**** on ****reviewing.**** You ****have ****no ****idea ****how**** happy ****it ****makes ****me ****to ****see ****that ****you**** review.**** So ****this ****chapter ****is ****the ****longest ****chapter ****so ****far. ****Maybe ****the ****next ****one ****will ****be ****longer~**

**Song ****is:** America **by** The cast of 'Glee' **(Yes ****I****'****m**** a**** gleek ****and ****proud ****of**** it~)**

**I ****hope ****you ****enjoy!**

* * *

><p>America<p>

Ryou woke up that morning to music, which was rather unusual to hear that early in the day. He looked at the clock and decided that it would be a good time to get up. He had tons of uniforms so that wasn't an issue. Once he was done left his room to see Kira teaching Jou how to dance some Russian folk dances. Shizuka was clapping and moving to the music while Malik and Yugi were laughing so hard at their antics. As soon as Ryou walked in Malik took him by the hand and began to dance with him. Kira and Jou stopped dancing to watch the two boys it was a funny sight. When the song was over everyone was clapping. Ryou chuckled and Malik was laughing so hard as they bowed comically with smiles on their faces.

"We should go clubbing on Saturday~!" Shizuka said.

Jou nodded, "Hell yeah we should! Do you three have any banquets?"

Ryou and Kira looked at Malik who was thinking about it.

"We have one at 1 for 150…we should be done before the clubs open," The Egyptian answered, "But remember we have Champagne Brunch on Sunday so we can't stay until the club close."

Shizuka said, "Well I have to work on Sunday and so does Jou… Do you have to work too Yugi?"

"Yeah, I have to open the shop," The short boy said cheerfully. Did he like working that much?

Kira looked at the clock, "Speaking of work…we should get going to it now or we'll be late."

"Oh shit!" Jou said as got his keys.

Shizuka smiled at them as she got her purse as Yugi and the rest of them grabbed their wallets. In order to save gas they all went in Jou's car. It was quite funny when they all got out of the car but then again when wasn't six people getting out of a car funny?

It also was easier to do it this way since they all left work around the same time. Yugi was the first one to finish since the store closed at two. The three who worked in the kitchen got out at three if they cleaned fast enough. Shizuka was done with her work at three thirty. Jou was the one that would get out at four. As long as they clocked out, they could be in the employee lounge for as long as they wanted. That was just fine sine Yugi would bring cards so they would be playing games until the blonde was done.

In the kitchen that morning, they found out that Malik was going to work with Ryou and Kira once again. The Egyptian grumbled something about their boss being old and senile. It might not have been nice but it got the other two smiling ever so brightly. It was easier getting everything in place or as their boss called it, getting 'mise en place' with Malik around to help them.

Today, the lunch menu was decent. The two main dishes were Chicken Kiev and a Belarusian style beef and cheese casserole. The sides were rolls, green beans and Anna Potatoes. Kira was pissed off because they called it 'Russian Cuisine.'

"Chicken Kiev is Ukranian and this even says it's Belarusian. Why the hell are they calling it Russian?" She ranted, "It's like getting Turkish food and calling it Egyptian!"

Malik's eyes narrowed, "That was uncalled for Kira."

"Then you see my point?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes I do but that was a low blow…"

"It was…" She admitted, "I'm sorry. It just pisses me off when people mix up Ukrainian and Belarusian culture with ours."

He patted her back, "I know, I know. Just don't mix up Egypt and Turkey okay?"

"Da!" She said cheerfully.

It was then and only then did the two notice the white haired boy who was not talking and just simply watching them. To him it was quite funny to see those two bickering it always brought a smile to his face. They reminded him of an older couple, an older married couple to be exact. He was about to speak of this when three rather familiar faces walked up. Upon seeing the three, his face dropped.

"Pryvitannie," Yuri said with a smile on his face.

Kira lifted an eyebrow, "Privet."

"You look lovely today darahi," He said.

She kept her face straight, "Do I?"

He nodded still smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Yuri if this is what you think beautiful is, I would hate to see what ugly looked like," Bakura said.

Marik laughed, "Are you sure you know what a woman is?"

"Do you both know what a woman is? Or are you both as gay as you dress?" Ryou said with out thinking.

Everyone stared at him. His friends were in shock. Never had they heard the younger boy say anything like that. The two 'criminals', as their friends called them, smirked. This was going to be fun.

Bakura went first, "I guess it takes one to know one right Rabbit?"

"Obviously you must be gay or do you just assume that every hot guy you see is gay?" Marik asked.

Bakura smirk got bigger, "Is that all you do all day? Judge others? Well that is so rude of you isn't? They must not pay you enough to do anything do they? You know that must be a sad life you have isn't it? Just standing here and judging other's by how they dress. I feel sorry for you. I really do."

"Unfortunately for you, we're not going to tell you if you're right," Marik said.

Bakura walked up the counter, "Why should we tell the likes of you? Your not worth shit to us."

Ryou was just a deer in headlights. He didn't mean to even say anything but how were they to know that? He just wished they stopped talking. Who were they anyway? Right next to him, Malik and Kira were just sending death glares at the two. They wanted to say something but it wasn't like the other two demons gave them or Ryou time to register what they were saying. They saw that Ryou was not going to show weakness they were so proud of him for that.

"You don't even know who your talking to," Marik said.

Malik couldn't hold back, "Well who the hell are we talking too?"

"You'll see…" Bakura said as turned to walk away, "Come on guys."

Yuri glared, "Ty pavinien być pa-čartoŭsku žartuješ!"

"I don't know what the hell you just said but get your Belarusian ass over here will you?" He said.

Yuri sighed, "You know what? You and Marik can go since you both are so desperate to leave."

"Like hell we're leaving without you 'Pretty Boy'," Marik said, "You know that our dear 'Daddy' will kill us."

So the two boys grabbed Yuri who tried to get out of their grasp. In the end, the Belarusian was dragged out of the restaurant by the other two but he was able to turn his head and mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to Ryou.

Kira and Malik walked over to their friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything in your defense," She said, "We wanted to but they didn't give us a chance to even form a thought."

Ryou sent them both a smile, "It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything but they're wrong to think you're ugly. You and Shizuka are beautiful. Don't ever forget that okay?"

"As long as you don't believe what they said okay?" She said as she hugged him.

He didn't answer her, mostly because he did believe them. The rest of the day he kept himself busy just to avoid talking to them.

* * *

><p>Yugi was cleaning the glass counter because he was just so bored. Friday's were normally busier with than this so why was this one different? He was close to ripping his hair out when he heard someone walk in. He looked up to see the guy who has been coming in. He smiled brightly at him.<p>

"Hey you," The short boy said.

The Egyptian smiled back, "Hello Yugi. How are you?"

"Wonderful!" He said, "Yourself?"

Atem kept his smile, "I'm pretty good. I wish I could say I'm better than. It's just hard coming to a place you haven't been."

"Really? Where are you from?" Yugi asked.

He answered with, "Egypt originally. Then my family moved over here and then I was sent to England with my friends."

"I have a friend from England," Yugi said cheerfully.

The older boy lifted an eyebrow, "Do you now?"

"Yeah. He's so nice," He answered.

Right before Atem was going to respond his phone rang. He saw who it was, groaned, then did the responsible thing and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, "What do you want? … Say what? … They did _what_? … I'm going to kill them or let the other one do it… Where are you? … Okay… No, no I'll be there in a bit… I'm in the gift shop… That's none of your business Yuri! … I'm on my way… Bye."

He hung up the phone and mumbled a string of cuss words in Arabic. Then, He looked at the short boy and sent him a small smile.

Yugi looked up at him, "You have to go?"

"Yes. Apparently my two friends said some things to a some person on the buffet line," He sighed.

Yugi lifted an eyebrow, "Did you know who they told?"

"They didn't give me a name, sorry," Atem said, "But before I go I have a question."

Yugi cocked his head to one side, "Yes?"

"What are you doing Saturday?" Atem asked.

He thought about it, "Tomorrow? Actually, I have plans with some friends of mine. Sorry."

"Oh okay. Then I'll see you on Sunday. Have a good day," The Egyptian said as he walked away.

Yugi was about to go to the restaurant but Dartz walked in. He hated his luck. So he just stayed in and began to clean some more. He would just have to ask his friends about 'that' later. Meanwhile, Atem was hell on wheels; he was going to take out his disappointment out on the two idiots.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was already tired. She yawned as she knocked on a door.<p>

"Housekeeping," She called out.

Otogi answered the door, "Well hello beautiful."

"Do you need me to clean your room?" She asked.

He opened the door wider, "If anything, my bathroom needs some cleaning."

"Okay," She said as she got out her cleaning supplies and began to job in the bathroom.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She kept her mind busy as she was cleaning. If she didn't, she would be bored to death. Otogi on the other hand was hoping she would bend over. When she did, the boy thanked the gods Marik was taking about. He looked at her behind it was nice. There were things he would love to do to that behind of hers. In fact, there were things he would like to do to her as well. Like make sweet love to her.

Shizuka felt like this guy was watching her and did her best to ignore him. She also tried her best to ignore the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. When he opened the door, she was checking him out like crazy, she had to admit, had the sexiest body she ever laid eyes on. She imagined him caressing her cheek as he told her how much he loved her. She knew that was never going to happen if anything he might tell her she needed to work out. She felt like she was gaining weight, which couldn't be helped since Malik's cooking was so good, plus Ryou's desserts. Yummy.

When she finished cleaning she put in more towels in the room she noticed that he was still looking at her. Why was he still looking at her? She honestly thought he was joking when he told her she was beautiful. She didn't know he meant it he also thought she was breathtaking. He was hoping the blonde guy he's been seeing her with was her brother. Which it was but who was he know?

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

He was about to ask if they could have dinner but said, "No. You did a great job."

"Okay then, well I have to go clean more rooms," She smiled.

He nodded, "Of course. Those guests are going to be so lucky to have you cleaning their rooms."

"Thank you sir, you're very kind," She said, "I'll see you around."

He nodded again, "I hope so."

With that the door was closed. Otogi was putting on a shirt when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Shizuka; he opened the door to find Atem his smile dropped.

"Who were you expecting?" Atem asked.

Otogi shrugged, "A woman."

"Anyway come on we have to go to Yuri's room. Bakura and Marik did something stupid," The Egyptian said.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…what did they do this time?"

* * *

><p>Jou could say he was having a good day. The only thing that made it bad day was when he was told he needed to go check on a leak. The blonde groaned as he was went to the room that belonged to Seto. He knocked on the door and saw the brown haired 'man' greeted him when it was opened.<p>

"I'm here to look at your leak," He said.

Seto scoffed, "It's about time. Do you know how annoying the sound of a leak gets?"

Jou rolled his eyes as he walked to the sink were the leak was. He just wanted to punch this guy in the face he hated when people complained about the smallest things. Okay, he knew that people were paying for quality but they had to remember these pipes were not as new as they used to be. Also, the top floor was rarely used only celebrates, rich people or the owners themselves stayed there. He never met the owners so he didn't know whom Seto and the other guests on the top floor were; he had just assumed they were rich. Still, he may have been an ass but Jou still thought Seto was cute.

Seto was typing away again. It seemed to him that he was the only one in their group that actually worked which he knew that wasn't true. He had just decided to take up most of his father's work. It wasn't that he liked to work, as much as his friends think, it was just his father was the oldest of the 'ultimate owners' as their fathers liked to call themselves. The second oldest was Yuri's father, then Marik's father, Bakura's father was next and last was Atem's father. Seto found it odd that his uncle was ten years younger than his father. He guessed his grandparents really didn't have television like they said. Eww.

"Okay all done sir," Jou said as he wiped his brow.

He looked up, "Are you sure that this time it's not going to be loose?"

"I made sure this one was extra tight sir," Jou said, "Believe me, I hope this is the last time I'm up here."

The other nodded, "I hope so too."

With that Jou got his tools, left the room and sighed as he left, that guy probably didn't even notice him did he? Little did he know, Seto was thinking about the blonde. He was thinking about how handsome he was. Several censored thoughts crossed Seto's mind, as he was thinking about the blonde all hot, sweaty and panting. He smirked a bit at those thoughts. Who needed porn when you have your mind? The brown haired boy found himself agreeing with that statement. He was about to go back to typing when he got a text message from Otogi.

One look, it took one quick read of the text message to know that there was going to be some serious ass whooping going on. He cursed a bit in Arabic, stood up, turned off his laptop and put it in his bag. Then he walked out of his room and went to Yuri's room. It was then that he realized just how hungry he was there was going to call for some room service. He knocked on the door. When Yuri answered it, he busted into the room like he hell on wheels.

Everyone was there.

Perfect.

"So Yuri," He started, "Tell me exactly what these two idiots did."

* * *

><p>Ryou still wasn't talking to anyone. He basically cleaned up the whole buffet line with the other two just helping him. Malik was going to put up the desserts before the white haired boy did, but he was called to help the chef cook some orders for room service. Then it was Ryou and Kira who were left to finish cleaning the line. When they were finished they waited for Malik, as soon as the Egyptian completed his task, they went to clock out and made their way to the employee lounge where Yugi was. He smiled at them as he had some cards in his hand.<p>

"Hey guys," He greeted, "How was work?"

Malik answered, "It could have been better. The three assholes came back and…yeah."

"I heard," Yugi said.

Kira looked at him, "How do you know about it?"

This even made Ryou look at him.

"The guy that keeps visiting him got a phone call from some person named Yuri, he told him" Yugi answered, "I have to say, I've never seen him so angry. I mean it, his voice was raised and everything."

Kira looked shocked, "Did you say Yuri?"

Yugi was going to answer when Shizuka and Jou walked in. They smiled happily at everyone.

"Hey guys," She said, "Jou's done early today."

Malik smiled, "That's awesome."

"What are we going to do about dinner? I'm hungry" Yugi said.

Jou replied with, "Pizza and wings."

"Hell yeah!" Kira said.

So they left work and went home, the pizza was going to be called in. As soon as Ryou got there, he went to his room and locked the door. Shizuka and Jou wondered about it so the other three filled them in, they were shocked. Shizuka felt bad while Jou wanted to kick the shit out of the people who did it. That was when Yugi told them what his visitor/friend did. They felt a bit better but it still pissed them off.

In his room, Ryou was on his bed thinking. Thinking about his life and what the two guests told him what they said saddened him. He was in shock at what they said. The scary part was that the whole conversation almost matched the one he had with his father and his stepmother. He didn't want to talk to anyone because he knew he would start crying. He didn't want to cry it was a weakness. That's what his father told him crying was, a weakness. He tried to stop it but the tears rolled down his face and didn't stop.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Bakura sighed as he was hit his pillow that evening, he was tired. He just got his ass handed to him by Seto. Marik was yelled at to but he was lucky, he got Atem who was way nicer than his cousin. As much as he hated to admit it, Seto was right, as one of the older ones he did have to be responsible, the problem was he didn't want to. He didn't want to be like Seto and Atem who bickered like a married couple, he didn't want that. He didn't want to be like his lame ass father who only cared about his hotels. He just wanted to be himself is that too much to ask? He would have gotten his answer but there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see his two most favourite people in the world.<p>

"What do you both want now?" He said bluntly.

Atem responded first, "To talk."

"Didn't you do that the whole day?" He asked sarcastically.

Seto spoke up this time, "Yes and we're still not done. So let us in or we'll do it for you."

He didn't question that threat so he just opened the door wider for them. They walked in as Bakura went back to lying on his bed. Seto looked out the window and Atem sat down on the chair. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry for yelling at you like I did," The brown haired boy said.

Bakura almost jumped up, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No but I can knock you out," He replied.

The Egyptian sighed, "Now Seto, what did we just finish talking about?"

"It's hard to listen to that when he's acting like a _child_," He said.

Atem gave his cousin a look, "Like your acting mature yourself by saying that."

"Why can't I ever win against you?" Seto asked.

He smirked, "Because you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

This made Bakura laugh.

"Just you wait, your still not off the hook," Seto said.

Bakura frowned, "Fuck my life…"

"You already did that yourself," Atem said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I WANT TO KNOW!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Da= Yes**

**Pryvitannie= Hello**

**Privet= Hello**

**Darahi= Dear**

**Ty pavinien być pa-čartoŭsku žartuješ!= You got to be fucking kidding me!**

**I**** just ****want ****to ****give ****a**** special ****thanks ****to **RyouandBakuraforever **for ****being ****the ****first ****reviewer ****ever ****and ****for ****the ****constructive**** criticism. ****I ****am**** so ****considering**** asking ****you ****to ****edit ****something ****of ****major ****importance ****for ****me. ****Seriously. ****Another ****thanks ****goes ****to** Sezthekitty **for**** the ****most ****funniest ****conversation ****about ****my ****story. ****I**** have ****never ****laughed**** that ****hard ****while ****reading ****something****. ****Just ****because ****I****'****m**** corny ****I ****want ****to**** thank**** all ****of ****those**** who ****reviewed. ****You ****are ****wonderful ****and ****please ****keep**** it ****up.**

**I also have a question to pose to you all. I got attacked by a plot bunny involving Ryou. So I want to know: Should I use this plot bunny for explaining Ryou's past or making it a different fanfic? As much as people might want Ryou to have a past where he's a abused or raped or anything involving violence, I think it's over done. Don't get me wrong, this plot bunny is making it dramatic but nothing to the extent to were he's all traumatized for life. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**The next time we see each other I will be baking pie. Yes, this culinary school graduate is baking PUMPKIN PIE! I'll tell you how it comes out. **

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	5. Mr Saxobeat

**Hello everyone! This is your wonderful Authoress in the process of baking pies. Other than that, I do want to say, this chapter may not be well edited. The reason for that was my friend invited me to a Symphony Orchestra last night and yeah I got back late. But I did edit it last night before I went to bed! I promise you that.**

**I ****want ****to**** take ****this ****time ****and**** thank **Sezthekitty**, **Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret**, **Yugi-Sora13579**, **randomismyname13**, **lady Alexas**, ****and **RyouandBakuraforever**. ****You**** are ****all ****so**** awesome****!**

**So I hope you are all ready for some serious stuff because you're not going to get that. That's right the long awaited club scene is here and I hope you like. I used my own experience at clubs [I only went twice to the same one XD] for this. ** **Oh and this is long than the last chapter.**

**Song: **_Mr. __Saxobeat_ **by **_Alexandra __Stan_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Saxobeat<p>

"Just a few more minutes…" Ryou said.

Malik snorted, "My, my someone's impatient."

"I just want to go clubbing already…besides, I thought we were going to be done early today," Ryou answered.

That morning Ryou was feeling way better than he was the night before. It made everyone rather happy plus, going to work that day was fun too. An old song came on the radio and they all sang along like idiots. All six of them were excited to be going out today it made the day move faster than normal. Which lead Malik and Ryou to this spot, all of the food was done all they needed to do was wait for Kira to come back and let them know if people were there and if they had started to serve the salads already. Sometimes they were on time, or early but most of the time they were late. When the Russian came back, she gave them the thumbs up sign, which meant they were serving the salads. So they were going to get out on time after all. The two boys cheered and got ready to serve the entrée.

The meal was chicken cordon bleu with scalloped potatoes and green beans. The three were hoping that not everyone was going to make it to this banquet. If people didn't show, it meant that there was going to be food left over. Hey they worked hard to make it so why not enjoy the leftovers right? In the end it turned out that everyone was at the banquet. They sighed. Oh well.

"Cleaning time!" Kira called out as she took out a towel.

Ryou was gathering the things they cooked with and took them to the dish pit. No it wasn't an actual pit of dishes, it's what they call where the dishwasher works. The dishwasher was a woman she was so nice to the three and scolded them like she would children. It was funny to see her do it too.

Malik was whipping down the counter, "I so can't wait to get out of here!"

"Now whose the impatient one!" Ryou said jokingly.

The Egyptian smiled back, "I know. But we are so close to going out and dancing our asses off!"

"Hell yeah," Kira chimed in once she was done.

It was around two in the afternoon when they were done. They practically ran out of the kitchen to get Yugi. Their short friend was the only one, other than themselves, who was working on that day. Yugi had just closed the shop when his friends went to get him. Together the four young adults clocked out and left the parking lot so fast, you would have thought they were being chased.

They went to their house and unlocked the door. Shizuka and Jou were playing a mean game of poker when the four came in. Jou was the first to look up at them.

"Party time?" Jou asked.

Malik nodded, "Party time!"

"We need to go shopping!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Kira nodded, "Yes we do!"

The four boys groaned. They didn't want to go shopping. They changed out of their uniforms and were dragged away to the mall.

* * *

><p>"We should go clubbing tonight!" Marik said happily.<p>

Seto looked up from his laptop, "No."

"Seto!" Atem scolded.

The brown haired boy looked up, "What?"

"You've been working to hard and you need to take a break," The Egyptian said, "Besides we need to have fun tonight. We all know what's going to happen tomorrow…"

Everyone groaned.

Otogi sighed, "Don't remind me…"

"He just did," Bakura said.

Yuri sat up from the bed, "Hey there's a club in this area that should be fun."

"What's it called?" Atem asked.

The Belarusian answered, "Temptations."

"It sure sounds…tempting…" Marik joked.

Everyone shot him a look.

"What? It was funny and you know it," The blonde Egyptian said, "Anyway, when does it open?"

Yuri said, "At nine. I think we should leave at last call."

"No. We should stay until one thirty," Bakura said.

Seto lifted an eyebrow, "Why until then?"

"Because you all know me and I know you all. Yuri says midnight we end up leaving at thirty minutes after midnight," Bakura said, "We can aim to leave at one but one thirty sounds more practical since some us are going to have to look for the rest of us."

Atem nodded, "He does have a point."

"Okay now that it's settled, Bakura it's punishment time," Seto said with a small smile on his face.

Bakura paled, "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes. You are the designated driver for the night so no drinking at the club" The brown haired guy said deviously.

* * *

><p>Ryou was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black boot cut jeans, black boots, a gray button up and a black blazer. He had spent hours trying to fix his hair but to no avail. He cursed his luck and left the room.<p>

Malik was wearing skinny jeans, a red button up with an aviator jacket and his new converse chucks.

"Well someone looks sexy," Malik said.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yes and his name is-"

"Jou!" The blonde said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jou was wearing a blue plaid shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black military style jacket.

"Has anyone ever told you look good in blue?" Ryou asked.

Jou shrugged, "Most people…"

Yugi walked into the kitchen. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt, a racer jacket and leather shoes.

The three boys clapped for him. The girls then walked into the kitchen.

Shizuka was wearing a red sequin belted dress with matching pumps. Her hair was in curls.

Kira was in black editor pants, a dark blue ruffled top and her black high heels. Her hair was in a loose bun.

"Don't we just look sexy~" Kira asked as she put her arm around the other girl.

Jou rolled his eyes, "As long as no one makes out with her, I'll be happy."

"Brother! I'm a woman now," Shizuka pouted.

Jou shook his head, "Your still my little sister."

"So what club are we going to?" Ryou asked.

Kira smirked, "Temptations. I know the bartender, he's gonna give us free drinks."

The group cheered as they made their way to the car. Yugi volunteered to be the designated driver if they needed one. Shizuka had work so there was no way in hell she was getting drunk. The other four also had work so they weren't going to drink that much and that was fine with them.

The music was blaring when they entered the club. The club itself was amazing, there were lights going all different colors. Even the walls were made up of lights. They got their drinks and sat down at the bar as much as they loved dancing, looking around and joking was just as fun too.

Ryou had just finished his drink when a guy came up to him and asked him to dance. With one glance at his friends, he took the guy's hand and was lead to the dance floor. Unknowing to him, someone else was watching him dance with jealous eyes at his partner.

* * *

><p>Bakura was looking in the mirror to make sure he looked great when Atem walked in and began to look in the mirror. The white haired boy crossed his arms.<p>

"Did you need the mirror that bad?" He asked.

Atem replied, "You've been looking at yourself for about three hours already."

"Can you both step away from my mirror so I can look a myself?" Seto asked as he pushed the other two away.

Seto was wearing a black pants, a midnight blue shirt, a black tie and a black sergeant style jacket. Atem had on leather pants, a white shirt and a velvet blazer. Bakura adorned a gray shirt, a dark gray cardigan sweater, a black trench coat and black pants. The door opened to reveal Marik, Yuri and Otogi. Marik was in slim fit jeans and a plum button up. Yuri was in black pants, a dark blue button up and a military style blazer. Otogi had on a crimson plaid shirt, jeans, and a black jacket. All in all, they were pretty hot.

"Are we ready do go?" Yuri asked.

Every nodded and with that they made their way to the club. They were one of the early birds. Yuri had called ahead and got them in the V.I.P. section. Five out of the six got their drinks and they watched as people came in to their surprise another group of six came in.

"That's the girl I was telling you about!" Otogi said, "She's so hot."

Atem's eye went wide, "I knew it! He was talking about these friends."

"That's the guy that came in to fix my leak," Seto said as he stared.

Yuri smirked, "I told you idiots she was hot…"

"She is but look at Bakura's rabbit," Marik said as he licked his lips, "The other Egyptian is so sexy."

Bakura didn't say anything for he was just staring at Ryou. He had to say, the boy was breathtaking in what he was wearing. He watched as his rabbit was sitting at the bar with his friends while sipping on a drink. He was about to go down there when random guy went up to his rabbit and asked him to dance. Bakura thought the smaller boy was going to turn him down but to his surprise he agreed since the other guy took him to the dance floor. He let out a small growl as he watched the scene unfold.

He had to admit, Ryou was one hell of a dancer. The way he moved his body was like nothing the older white haired guy had ever seen before he was entranced buy it. His friends watched their friend. Marik whispered something in Seto's ear who nodded. After a few more minutes of watching and growling, Bakura shot out of his seat and made his way to leave the V.I.P. section.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked amusingly.

"I'm going to show that fool with _my_ rabbit just who's the better dancer," He said waking off.

Seto smirked, "I guess you owe me something…"

"Fuck," Marik cursed as he pulled out a roll of money and began to count.

Seto's smirk got bigger; he enjoyed getting money, especially from Marik or Bakura.

Atem laughed, "Marik, you of all people should have seen that one coming. Even I knew he was going to leave."

"It wasn't that we were betting on…" Marik answered.

This caused everyone to lean in closer to the two. _If __that __wasn__'__t __it __then __what __was __it?_

Seto explained, "The bet was if he was going to leave because he was jealous or not."

"He was so jealous…" Otogi said as he rolled his green eyes.

The brown haired boy nodded, "That's how I won."

* * *

><p>Ryou had already on his second drink of the night as he was dancing this random stranger. He was nice but there was something about him. This guy seemed to want something else from him it was freaking him out to be frank. As much as he wanted to point it out and leave this guy he ignored all of the and just kept dancing. He didn't want to ruin such a fun night and when was the last time he ever let go of all his inhibitions? Not often enough for him to regret so he kept moving. The guy came back with a new drink for Ryou. He took a sip, it tasted funny, must be the liquor.<p>

"Are you having fun?" the random guy asked.

He nodded, "Yes I am having a great time."

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" The guy asked while smirking.

He tilted his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

The guy kept his smirked as he pulled the other closer to him and began to lead him to a more secluded part of the club. Ryou began to look around as he was being pulled away.

"Hey where are you taking me?" The white haired boy asked.

The guy kept smirking, "We're going to have more fun."

"I don't want to have fun like this," He said as he was pulling himself away.

The guy pushed Ryou to a wall causing the white haired boy to whimper slightly. Was this the end? Ryou closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen and then he snapped out of his soap opera mind and began to fight back.

"I said I don't want this!" He cried out as he began to push the other away, "Stop it!"

The guy was about to say something when he was punched in the face causing the white haired boy to fall to the ground with him. The random guy got up and ran off like a little girl Ryou then looked up and saw a hand extended to him.

"Here," the owner of the extended hand said.

The boy took his hand, "Thanks…"

That was when wide chocolate brown eyes met deep crimson. It felt like time was at a standstill. Then Ryou recognized just whom it was those crimson eyes belonged to he pushed the other away from him as soon as he could.

"You" He said pointing, "Your that asshole from Friday…"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "That asshole from Friday has a name you know…"

"You don't even call me by mine," Ryou said swiftly, "I bet you don't even remember it."

Bakura scoffed, "Of course I remember your name!"

"Oh yeah?" He lifted his eyebrow.

The other nodded, "It's Ryou right?"

That was then the boy looked at the other in pure shock. _He__ remembered__ my __name? __I __only __said __it __once__…_ This caused the other to smirk. You see, Bakura had a talent; he could remember facts about any person he met. It didn't matter what it was, he was good at remembering names and such about people.

"Yes…it is. But why do you care anyway? I mean, all you did Friday was be an ass to me after I tried to defend my friend from your ridicule," He said, "I bet you saved me just to rub it in my face that something bad almost happened to me."

He took a deep, "I saved you because it matters if you get hurt or not!"

"Is that so? Did I matter to you on Friday?" The younger asked.

He was about to pull out his hair, "Look, I'm…for what I said to you…I just say things without thinking and…If I were to let something bad happen to you without saying…I wouldn't forgive myself. I understand if you want nothing to do with me just…let me make sure you're okay…"

This was one of the first times that the older of the white haired boys even got close as to say he was sorry. There wasn't a recent memory or any memory that he ever said those two words together. The younger of the two, did not seem to buy this at all.

"I'm fine…it's not like you really care anyway…" Ryou said as he began to walk away then he turned around, "What's your name?"

He simply said, "Bakura…"

"See you around then Bakura…" The other said as he walked off.

Bakura smirked to himself, so the other could hold his own he liked that. This was becoming something more than what he expected. He walked back to the VIP section and didn't say a word the entire night.

* * *

><p>Jou watched Ryou leave and decided to get a drink. He was about to order something when some brown haired guy got in his way.<p>

"Hey!" Jou yelled, "I was here first!"

Seto turned around, "Oh my bad…I didn't think you were that desperate to get shit-faced maintenance boy."

"Not you again…" Jou groaned.

Seto lifted an eyebrow, "I'm not that horrible…"

"Probably not to your friends…" The blonde answered.

The serious one shrugged, "Depends on who your talking about…if it's my cousin he'll be on my side. If it's Bakura or Marik, they would agree with you."

"They sound like some cool guys then…" He said jokingly.

This made the other roll his eyes, "Oh yeah…they are so cool… Anyway, do you want something to drink? It's on me"

He nodded so, Seto ordered his drink and Jou's drinks and he paid for them. The blonde thanked him. It was nice to have someone buy him a drink. He smiled so much at the thought of it. So what if this guy was picky about his leaks? It didn't matter right now, what mattered was that someone was talking to him it made him feel special.

They kept talking about many things like money. The blonde figured the brunette must really like money because he kept talking about it like it was a person. He found it to be funny. They shared a few more laughs then the brown haired boy said he needed to go.

"I'm Seto…what's your name?" He asked.

The blonde said simply, "Jou…"

* * *

><p>Shizuka and Kira had decided to go on the dance floor long before Ryou left. The girls were moving to the music and having fun of course it was with each other but who cares? All the guys were staring at the two dancing girls. They made jokes about it and laughed as they sipped the drinks in their hands. They were about to get more drinks when two guys began to dance with them. It only took Shizuka a minute to remember him, for Kira, it was a second.<p>

"You?" Shizuka said as she gasped.

Kira lowered her eyes, "Vy."

"Me," Otogi said with a smile on his face.

Yuri kept smiling, "Mnie."

The Russian and the Belarusian kept taking in their native tongues as the other two began to dance together. Shizuka was having a ball now she was smiling brightly as she was dancing with Otogi who was on could nine. They kept looking at each other as they were moving to the music. No one else existed in the world; it was only them who existed. It was a wonderful feeling.

"This is so much fun!" She smiled.

He smiled back, "I'm glad your having fun…but can I ask for your name?"

"My name is Shizuka," She said, "Yours?"

He shrugged, "Otogi."

Kira on the other hand was not happy with her situation. Here she was, dancing with the one person she didn't want to dance with. She rolled her eyes as he was moving her around the dance floor.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

He answered, "What? I can't go out and party with my friends? Sorry for wanting to cut loose."

"Is that so Yuri?" She said.

He nodded, "Yes that is so…do you know what else is true?"

"What?" She inquired.

He answered, "You look radiant Kira."

She gasped. _Did __he __really __just __say __that?_ She didn't know what to do or say. He just kept smiling away as if nothing was wrong with what he said. Before she knew it the boys left them she looked over at Shizuka who kept her smile on her face.

"Aren't they cute?" She asked.

Kira nodded but didn't say anything. She was busy being enchanted by a boy named Yuri.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Malik went to the restroom together the reason behind it was because, the last time Yugi went alone, he almost got molested in there. Apparently drunken men can't seem to keep their hands off someone like him. Once the short boy done with their business they were about to leave until, they both heard something.<p>

"Honestly, why do I have to go with you to the bathroom?" One asked.

The other said, "Well _Marik_ if something happened to me, you would have to answer to Seto and I'd win the bet."

"Damn it!" Marik said.

Atem smiled, "That's why you don't mess with me."

Malik and Yugi took one look of each other and busted out laughing. The two older boys got out of the stalls and looked at the laughing boys.

"What's with you both?" Marik asked.

Atem blinked, "Hey you!"

"Your name is Atem?" Yugi asked.

Malik rolled his eyes, "How Egyptian…"

"Takes one to know one right?" Marik smirked.

Atem rolled his eyes, "Ignore him…he's moody."

"I know that all too well," Malik said bitterly, "Anyway…Yugi we should get going…the gang is waiting for us, remember?"

Said boy nodded, "Oh yeah! Sorry for making you wait Malik…it was great seeing you and…let's go."

The two boys left the older two wondering what the hell was going on they brushed it off as if it was nothing and met up with their friends. Bakura looked as if he was either going to hit someone or hug them, Seto had a Cheshire smirk going on, while Yuri and Otogi were smiling like love sick school girls. Atem and Marik looked at each other and shrugged.

"So…how was your night?" Atem asked.

Bakura grumbled, "Don't ask."

"Good…" Seto remarked.

Yuri and Otogi answered with, "Wonderful~"

"Okay then…we should go home," Marik said as he and Bakura left the club. It was going to be a long night and an even longer morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ryou, Malik, Kira, Jou, Yugi and Shizuka were eating breakfast. Ryou had a slight headache but he took medicine and was feeling much better.<p>

"Are you ready for work?" Jou asked.

Kira shook her head, "Nyet."

"I'm ready!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Ryou winced, "That was a bit too loud there…"

"Poor Ryou…" Yugi said as he pulled the British boy into a hug.

Malik smiled, "Okay guys, speaking of work…we should get going."

Work in the kitchen was different today. It was Sunday Brunch and this particular day took the utmost care when it came to getting everything ready. Kira and Ryou were on desserts while Malik was helping the other cooks out in cooking the food.

Kira and Ryou always did desserts on Sundays because when those two got to working on things, it was magical. The Russian working on pies, tarts and pastries while Ryou got cakes, petit fours and cookies. The girl would make sure to get her things done first just so she could see Ryou working on the last thing before they brought them out, decorating the cakes. When the boy would do this task, his entire focus was on the cake; in his mind every cake had it's own personality. No two cakes were ever decorated the same so he always took pictures of his latest works. One day, they were going into a portfolio. Kira smiled as she watched him work, she loved the way he gave all of his attention and talent on decorating something. She looked at the petit fours, they were so cute and the cookies looked amazing. She knew no matter how hard she tried, she could never make anything as lovely as this boy could.

Shizuka, Jou and Yugi were in the employee lounge when they heard the announcement. All of the staff had to go to the Restaurant before they opened for brunch for an urgent meeting. The three groaned but made their way to the Restaurant, which was rather spacious, yet in a few moments they found the other three.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

Jou answered, "Dartz decided to call a staff meeting in here."

"What were you all doing?" Yugi asked.

Malik said, "We had just finished setting everything up. Look at Ryou's desserts."

"They look so good," Shizuka said and then sighed, "I want some…"

Ryou blushed, "Thanks…you're too kind."

They were about to talk more but Dartz appeared and it went silent.

"Everyone," He called out, "I have an announcement. For a week now, the sons of the owners of this fine establishment have been here in secret for an entire week."

The crowed gasped.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Jou whispered.

Dartz continued, "Now that you know they are here, I want to tell you that they are going to be staying with us. Apparently, they are going to be monitoring certain departments until the duration of the visit. Now without further adieu, here they are."

The group of six boys came in wearing very expensive looking suits. The other group of six gasped.

Kira's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You got to be kidding me," Malik groaned.

Seto in the meantime addressed the audience, "Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you all here. I'm the person who's been and will be observing maintenance, my name is Seto."

"So my name is Yuri and I'm looking into the kitchen department," The Belarusian said.

"Hi there, I'm Atem and I'm observing the gift shop," The tri hair colored Egyptian said.

The other Egyptian spoke, "I'm Marik and I'm also checking out the kitchen department."

Otogi then spoke out, "Hey, I'm Otogi and I'm keeping my eye on house keeping."

"Hello all, Bakura is my name and like my two friends here, I'm observing the kitchen department," The white haired boy said smoothly.

If they were to look to their right, they would have seen the six people they had met here and in the club with shocked looks on their faces.

"Well," Ryou whispered, "This changes everything doesn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes Ryou it does change everything….muahahahaha! So what did you think? Tell me in a review. <strong>

**I**** know ****the ****club ****scene ****probably ****sucks ****but ****I ****changed**** it ****like ****five**** times ****and ****this ****was ****the ****only ****one ****that ****seemed**** the ****most ****logical ****for ****me. ****Also, ****I ****figured**** it ****was ****time ****for ****our ****six ****rich ****boys ****to ****reveal ****themselves ****to ****our ****six ****protagonists.**** So ****this ****is ****what ****you**** got. ****The ****next ****chapter**** will ****be ****better ****I**** promise. ****Thanks ****to **Sezthekitty **I**** know ****what****'****s**** the ****funny ****thing ****that ****should ****be**** happening**** in ****this ****up coming ****chapter ****or ****the ****next.**

**Oh and about the Pumpkin pies, they came out wonderfully! I'm looking at them and smiling. Now I have the pecan ones in the oven. I even baked cornbread for my mom. I love having days off where I can do something productive. **

**Translations:**

**Vy=You**

**Mnie=Me**

**Nyet=No  
><strong>

**The next update should be sometime this weekend. So Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Remember what your thankful for. I know I'm thankful for the opportunity doing what I love everyday. For those of you that don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I wish you a wonderful week and envy you since you have an extra week to prepare for Christmas.**

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	6. Weightless

**Hello everyone! Okay I know I promised that I would update it on the weekend but things [my sister] got in the way. So I thought I could make it up to you by giving you this chapter. Without the authors notes it's 15 pages long. It took forever to write and I did look it over before I announced it was done. I want to thank my reviewers: **_Sezthekitty_**, **_randomismyname13_**, **_Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret_**, **_Cherry-Anne__Sponge_**, **_FormerV_**, **_lady__Alexas_**, **_RyouandBakuraforever_**, **_yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever_** and **_ilovemanicures_**. You all rock! Please keep the reviews coming. **

**I**** hope ****you ****all ****like ****it! ****I****don****'****t**** know ****what ****kind ****of ****chapter ****it ****is. ****I**** think ****of ****it ****as ****one ****of ****those ****chapters ****that ****just ****turns ****everything ****around ****for ****everyone. ****I**** also ****wanted ****to**** say ****that ****there**** is ****a**** part ****of ****the ****chapter ****that**** was ****inspired ****by ****a**** conversation**** with **_Sezthekitty_**. ****[You****'****ll ****know ****the ****part ****when ****you ****read ****it****…****]**

**The ****song: **_Weightless _**by **_All __Time __Low_

**On with the fic!**

* * *

><p>Weightless<p>

A week, it was a week since they all found out exactly just who the six boys were, things were so different now. One thing was that Kira began receiving gifts from Yuri the first time it happened, she blushed a deep red but now she just throws everything the poor boy gives her in the garbage. Ryou said to her once if he gave her cream puffs to just give them to him. She laughed at first but one look at him told her he meant business. Today it was flowers sunflowers to be exact.

"These are nice…" She let a small smile grace her face.

Yuri smiled, "I had a feeling they were your favourite."

"Da…they are…spasibo," She said as she kept eyeing them.

He nodded, "U liuby čas maja pryhožaja žančyna."

She blushed a deep crimson and said something about checking if the cook in the kitchen did what she asked. Ryou and Malik looked at each other and smiled wide.

"That's funny, I don't recall her ever going to the back and asking something…" The blonde said.

The other laughed, "Perhaps she thought she did…you know flowers are distracting to women."

"So all I need to do is get you flowers?" Another voice asked.

The other two looked up and inwardly groaned right in front of them were Bakura and Marik. The Belarusian rolled his eyes at Marik's comment. The two 'criminals' decided that if their friend Yuri could flirt with his _woman_ then what's stopping them right? Well what was stopping them was the fact that the two boys in question wanted nothing to do with them. Unlike Kira who pretended she didn't like the attention, the boys meant it. On the other hand, the two other boys loved the idea of the chaise method to get what they wanted. It worked with every other thing they wanted so it must work with getting people to like them, so they thought.

It was sad really; the two obviously didn't know how to deal with people. Stealing or tricking people was easy but having a meaningful conversation was not the easiest thing on the planet. Marik was an only child who got everything he wanted, all he had to do was throw a fit. Bakura was also an only child but his parents were not the doting type he got the belt if he threw a fit, in the end, the only thing he learned was that if he wanted it he should just steal it. Their position in life made these sorts of mind frames ideal, there was just one flaw, their position and ideals had never met the ever-stubborn British and Egyptian boys in front of them.

Malik sighed, "No because I'm not a woman…"

"You're a pretty boy, that makes it better," Marik licked his lips.

Malik made a face, "Even if you were the last person on earth, I still wouldn't like you."

"At least I would be the sexiest last person on earth," Marik retorted.

Ryou was watching his friend get in a argument with an owner's son. It was a rather dangerous thing to do. If Dartz were to walk in on this, someone would be out of a job. Maybe that was what they wanted. Maybe that was why the owner's sent their sons to this particular hotel, to weed out people they didn't like. The boy didn't care if he lost his job for he knew with his skills with desserts he wouldn't be jobless for long. Someone would like his talent and hire him. He hoped.

What was he saying? He had to be confident in his skills. That was what his mother told him. He let out a collected sigh. His mother. She brought back the best and worst memories of his life. How could one person do that? He didn't know. What he did know was that she was six feet under and, unless she goes all zombie on him, never coming back. All he had from her was in books.

Speaking of books….

Where the hell was that book he lost? He had yet to forgive himself for pulling that stunt. He knew that if his mother were still among the living, she would just laugh, pat him on the back and tell him she would simply buy another book. If she were among the living, he wouldn't have lost it because he would not be living this life. He would have been at Oxford learning something that would make him so much money it would even be a joke. Yet if he was given the choice, he knew he wouldn't trade this life for anything.

His friends were true friends. He believed that if he were to ever need something they would get it, in fact, they did so every day. He was grateful to have such friends as he did. They cheered him up when he was down, but most of all, they had fun. That was enough for him, he wouldn't ask for anything else.

Bakura was watching the boy lost in his thoughts. He liked this side of his little rabbit for the boy's eyes would show such thought and intelligence it scared him. If this kid was in the same business as he and his friends were, they would be screwed. He watched as Rabbit sighed his eyes glazed over as he looked someplace past him. It was rather amazing that this boy had such piercing eyes. He would hate to see those eyes ready to kick some ass and he would also hate to be on the receiving end of that.

He looked over at Marik. It may have sucked being DD when they went to that club but he left sorry for Marik. Atem's punishment for Marik was that he wasn't aloud to cuss for a week. Marik was the druken sailor in their group so it was funny to see the Egyptian trying to hold in his curse words at a moments notice. Bakura was now glad he got Seto because he only made the torture last for a day. Atem on the other hand like to make the torture last for at least a week. Speaking of Seto, that guy was spending way too much time talking with that blonde maintenance boy.

He sighed and took out his phone. It was, of course, one of those top of the line, not available to the general public for at least another three years sort of phone. He began to play a game on it when he remembered the book he 'borrowed' from his Rabbit. He remembered after reading it, Seto was about to shoot himself and Marik for not shutting up. He smiled as he remembered Marik trying to run but tripping on Yuri who landed on Otogi. What he wouldn't give to have taken a picture of that yet if he did he had a feeling Atem would make him delete it. That boy was such a party pooper sometimes.

"Anyways, as much as we want to keep on observing you all," He said, "We should get going."

The Belarusian frowned, "Fine…"

Just like that the three walked off. When Kira came back, she would say she was glad the three idiots were leaving but deep inside, she was sad she didn't get to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Jou was not having the greatest time of his life at that moment. Here he was doing something he really didn't like doing, working on vents. Seto requested him to fix everything that was wrong or that he didn't like in the room. The blonde was beginning to wonder where was that guy he met in the club? This person was so different from the one he met that night he was honestly beginning to think everything was all just a dream. Was it? He knew it wasn't because he was sober but why did everything have to change so fast? He looked over to the young hotel heir as he was typing away.<p>

"What do you do for fun?" He asked out loud.

Seto was taking up more work now that the cat was out of the bag. He dreaded getting emails from his father now because of it. The only thing he was glad he did was calling Jou to fix everything in his room. He knew it made him look bad but the reason he did it was so that he wasn't alone in this room. Now that everyone in the hotel knew who they were, Atem had begun to see his gift shop boy. He didn't realize that not having his cousin around fussing over him was going to be this boring. He needed some entertainment of sorts. What he didn't expect was the question posed to him.

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

"You know hanging out with your friends and just having laugh sort of fun," Jou explained.

Seto shrugged, "I normally don't do anything but work. It was miracle they convinced me to go clubbing that night. No offence to you but I would have rather been working."

"So you can get more money right?" He lifted his eyebrow.

The other nodded, "So you do know how to listen…"

"Yeah, yeah, anyways…what are you doing tonight?" The blonde asked.

Seto thought about it, "I think everyone is free tonight…Why?"

"Well, everyone on my side is free for three days…after national holidays things just die around here," He said, "So how about you bring your friends to our place for game night."

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Kira exclaimed.<p>

Jou sighed, "You heard me…come on Kira it's not the end of the world…we all know you have a thing for that Russian guy."

"For the umpteenth time he is not Russian! He's from Belarus!" She shot back.

He rolled his eyes, "What's the difference?"

Everyone else was in a state of shock. Why did he do something like that? Ryou didn't know what to believe or do for that matter. What could they do? Nothing. The boy got up from the couch and looked in the pantry. Malik looked over at his direction and them followed suite. It took one look from each other for them to know what they were going to do. Ryou checked his bank account on his phone as Malik got the keys. They both nodded at each other and made their way to the door making Kira turned her gaze to their direction.

"What do you both think your doing?" She asked.

Ryou answered with, "Well if there are going to be twelve people in the house, we have to get enough food to make for everybody."

* * *

><p>"We're going where?" Yuri exclaimed happily.<p>

Seto sighed as he said, "You heard me you get to see that Russian girl you like so much."

"So all of us were invited?" Marik asked from where he was lying on the floor.

Seto nodded, "Yes all of us who also includes you and your partner in crime."

"Hey, he's my partner in crime not the other way around," Bakura said from his perch on the bed.

Atem rolled his eyes, "So when are we supposed to go over?"

"Around six…" The brunette answered.

Everyone among the six was nervous for one reason or another. Never in their life did they think they would ever get invited to that house. Bakura still remembered where it was and what it looked like. Maybe he should bring something with him? He thought about it for a moment wondering what his little rabbit would like to have then he smiled. He knew exactly what to bring him.

Otogi cleared his throat, "Okay what are we going to wear?"

"Are you sure you're straight?" Marik asked, "Because you and Yuri seem to be the only ones who fuss over how you look worse than Atem or Seto do."

Before Otogi or Yuri got to defend themselves, a phone was thrown in the Egyptian's direction and it him on the head. Everyone looked in the direction of where the phone was thrown.

Bakura was amused, "I know what he said may not have been smart but was it really necessary?"

"I don't fuss over how I look that much," Seto said briskly.

Atem rolled his eyes, "If that's true then why do you have a heart attack if your hair is out of place?"

"Because I'm OCD," He answered.

Bakura snorted, "I smell some bullshit."

"Can some one help me up?" Marik asked twitching slightly.

The other Egyptian was immediately at his side, "I'm so sorry Marik! I completely forgot about you on the floor."

"How the hell can you forget that he threw a phone and it hit me? You're a horrible mother!" Marik exclaimed.

Yuri and Otogi were too busy laughing to help Atem get their fallen friend up. In fact, all of them were too busy laughing even Seto was laughing. That part had everyone freaked out because the last time Seto had laughed it was during a horror movie. Bakura and Marik were laughing at the same movie and they didn't see a problem with laughing at a horror movie. Everyone else on the other hand always got worried when the brunette began to laugh.

* * *

><p>By the time six rolled around, everyone was nervous. The most nervous was Jou since he invited them. Yugi and Shizuka and Kira were fussing over what to wear. Kira claimed it was because she wanted to prove she was hot but they all knew it was to impress Yuri. On the other hand, Ryou and Malik did not seem to care at all. The two boys finished cooking and had let everything set so it wouldn't be too hot. The table was set and everything was ready for their guests to come over.<p>

"It feels like we are expecting royalty or something," Malik mumbled.

Ryou chuckled, "Right?"

A few minutes after it turned six, there was a sharp knock on the door. Jou gulped as he went to answer the door. Soon he was face to face with brown haired devil himself, he opened the door wider for all six boys to come in. The first one after Seto was Yuri, Otogi, Atem, Marik and Bakura was the last one to come in. The moment Otogi and Yuri saw the girls they went immediately to their side.

"Kira," The Belarusian smiled.

Kira tried not to sound excited, "Hello boss."

"Please call me Yuri," He said.

She rolled her eyes, "The only time I'm ever doing that is when you and I were to fall in love and get married."

"You know that could happen," He said smoothly.

She scoffed, "Oh yeah and Ryou along with Malik are going to fall head over heels for your two friends over there."

"That could also happen," He said.

Otogi spoke up that time, "The only way that could happen is if Seto were to admit he likes a person more than money."

"Yeah like that will ever happen," Atem said jokingly,

Jou chuckled a bit, these guys did sound like they would be a good time. Ryou and Malik really didn't know what just happened. They would like to say they did know what was going on but in all honesty they had no freaking clue. They simply just did what they normally did and shrugged.

"Anyway," Malik said, "The food is all ready and I know Ryou and I are starving and I bet the rest of you are too so with out further adieu, who's hungry?"

Everyone practically ran to the table to pick their seat once everyone was seated in a spot they liked, they began to get their plates. Bakura was rather impressed by the spread of food they had. Most of it was Egyptian and the only reason he knew that was because he, Marik and Atem were going crazy over a certain dish. It took him a while but he did eventually remember that the cook was Egyptian so of course he knew how to cook these sorts of things. He looked at the desserts, they looked so heavenly that he was just about to skip dinner and just go for dessert instead.

Once everyone got their food they all sat down and began to dig in.

"This is so good!" Atem exclaimed.

Marik nodded, "I could die right now and be happy…you made this Malik?"

"Yes…I take it you all like it?" The boy asked.

Bakura then said, "This makes my mother's cooking taste average."

"Your mother is such a great cook!" Marik said.

Atem said, "But he does have point."

"So your mom can cook?" Ryou asked interested in the conversation now.

Atem nodded, "It's not that she can cook but she can cook wonderfully. I loved going over to his place when I was little…"

"My mother is from Egypt so I grew up eating these sorts of things…" Bakura said as he trailed off.

They all finished eating and cleaning up everything but it wasn't until they were sitting down once again did the games start. Kira smirked at the six boys while the other four boys and girl were busy doing dishes.

"So do you want to play a game?" She asked.

Seto responded, "It depends on what kind of game it is."

"A drinking game," Her smirk got bigger.

Seto nodded, "Sure."

"I'm in!" Marik said.

Yuri nodded, "I have to play this game."

"Count me in too," Bakura said.

Atem gave the four a look, "You can't possibly think of going though with this."

"Have fun Yuri but I'm sure as hell not doing it…" Otogi crossed his arms.

Seto said, "You both are lightweights…we don't need you."

Kira's smile got wider as she took out the vodka and some shot glasses. She brought everything to the table and gave everyone a shot glass and filled them to the brim with pure Russian vodka.

"The goal of this game is to out drink everyone playing, we each drink the everything in the shot glass at the same time then I fill them back up and start all over again until there is one person still standing," She explained, "Just so you all know…I never lose."

They all looked at each other, thinking that they were going to win. The only one out of all of the boys who had played this sort of game was Yuri. The Belarusian would tell them of a time where he participated in a drinking game and would win. Out of all of them, he could hold the most liquor.

They all took one more look at each other as they all raised their glass and drank the shot. The clear liquid burned their throats but they all loved it. To Yuri and Kira, they didn't even feel the burn but to the other three, felt it bad.

"So round two?" She asked.

They all yelled, "ROUND TWO!"

Some time later, there were only three people playing, which were Seto, Yuri and Kira. Marik was plastered and having a good time messing with Malik who was about to shoot the other or shoot himself. Bakura felt himself getting tipsy and got out of the game. As much as he liked to drink, he didn't want to do it that much and was now following Ryou around. They both were currently on the couch.

"Rabbit…you're so cute," He said.

Ryou replied, "You said that ten times already."

"Well I mean it!" He said.

The British boy shook his head, "Your drunk."

"Nope I know I'm not drunk, I quit the game before I got that far," He answered as he pulled the other closer.

The other tried to wiggle out of his grip, "Let go of me will you?"

"No, I want to hold you," He said firmly.

The boy kept wiggling, "Well I sure as hell don't want you to keep holding me."

"Too fucking bad," He said as he kept holding him.

Across the room, Atem was pissed off. He knew how his cousin was when he was drunk and he didn't want to deal with it in the morning. Ever since Bakura quit the game, the Egyptian tried to get his cousin to stop playing as well.

"Cousin you need to stop playing," He scolded.

Seto slurred, "One more game…"

"You said that five times already!" He exclaimed.

The other repeated, "One more game."

"You're going to get a bad hangover tomorrow," He reminded.

The brunette still said, "One more game."

"You know what? Fine. When you come crying to me in the morning complaining of a headache, see if I care!" Atem said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Seto mumbled, "That won't happen."

The Egyptian didn't even bother to respond, he just stalked off to Yugi's direction. A few moments later, Seto gave up. Yuri and Kira on the other hand, were not only still going but it seemed like the alcohol they drank had no affect on them. It was rather surprising for everyone. Marik began to cheer rather loudly for his friend until he was hit over the head by Malik who was getting a headache he swore that the other Egyptian was going to be the death of him.

Ryou was still trying to fight the white haired demon but had yet to win. Bakura was generally impressed that the boy still hadn't given up on fighting his death grip.

"Will you just let go of me?" Ryou demanded.

He responded, "Will you stop fighting me if I don't?"

"Of course not!" The boy answered in a sharp tone.

He smirked, "Then you have your answer."

"I hate you," The other said darkly.

He shrugged it off, "So? That's nothing new; just about everyone that meets me either likes me or hates my guts… "

"That's because you're an asshole," The white haired boy retorted.

Bakura chuckled, "What you call an asshole, I call being honest, I never hold back from letting other's know how I feel. At least I can honestly say that I am being exactly who I am around anybody. Can you say that?"

Ryou couldn't answer him because he knew his answer was going to be no. He wasn't himself when he was around certain people. He was himself when he was around the five people he was now living with but when he was at work it was a different story. He couldn't be himself at work if he was Dartz would have fired him faster than Kira could say 'Zdravstvuĭte'. So no, he could not say he was himself with everybody that was a luxury he was not permitted to have. That may have well been the thing that made him so envious of the boy in front of him; he could afford to be himself.

In the same house but in a much happier place, Shizuka and Otogi were hanging out they had drinks in their hands and were enjoying their time together.

"So your father owns the hotel," She mused.

He nodded, "Our six families own several hotels all over the world."

"Together?" She asked.

He responded, "Yes together…"

"Where are the other ones?" She questioned.

He thought about it, "Two in Egypt, three here in Japan and one in the UK. Our fathers are considering getting one more hotel in Egypt and another in Japan…they also might buy one that's in America."

"That's a lot of hotels!" She said with wide eyes,

He shrugged, "Well our fathers love to make money and none of us are complaining since we love to spend the money they make."

"Is money all that matters to you all?" She asked in a serious voice.

He didn't know how to answer her. So he did what he normally did during times like this, he spoke from the bottom of his heart.

He said, "It's not that it's important to me…money has just been the one constant thing in my life other than the friends with me tonight. I've seen money more and longer than my parents ever made the effort to see me."

That was when Shizuka realized something, something that not even her friends realized. She realized that these six men only knew about money and their brotherhood. They didn't know anything else. They didn't know about true happiness or love. They didn't know about true love. It was then did she make a vow that she and her friends were going to make these boys experience everything they have missed out on.

She promised herself to make the others understand where she was coming from and to help her in this endeavor.

Little did she know, her friends were going to make the same realization soon enough. They, and she just didn't see it yet.

Yugi was the first one after her to see what she had seen in Otogi. It was when Atem stomped over to him; he looked about ready to kill his cousin. It took the short boy several minutes and several glasses of wine in order to convince the taller boy not to actually fulfill his promise.

"You really need to calm down a bit," He said.

Atem rolled his eyes, "I don't want to calm down. Do you see him? He's being an idiot! He would yell at anyone else if they did this but not him. Oh no you can't tell the king anything or he'll get mad."

"You know, you sound like a kid," He said.

Atem scoffed, "I'm not a kid they're the kids. I had to grow up because Seto said I had to because he had to grow up. You know who refused to grow up with us? Bakura!"

"Really?" He said genuinely surprised.

The taller one nodded, "Yes he's even older than me. It's not fair that I had to grow up while he gets to act his age and younger. I hate watching over everybody have so much fun and me ruining it. I wish I could watch over myself and myself only."

"I hope your only saying that because you're mad and drunk," Yugi said, "You should be happy you have friends to watch over because when you help them before or after they fall, they are so grateful to you."

The Egyptian rolled his eyes once again, "There is nothing I want more than just have no one to worry about for just one whole day. Is that too much to ask?"

Yugi sighed, there was no winning against him now was there? He had a feeling that the Egyptian did mean some things he said but not all of them. He knew that the older boy was just pissed off that his cousin was drunk as hell. Like his friends and himself were to blame about someone being drunk? Yeah right. If anything he and his friends were most likely innocent. Okay, Jou and Kira were probably to blame but it wasn't like anyone else was going to worry about that little detail right? Right.

The short boy knew within his heart that he just had to help the person in front of him. He just had to show him that not everyone was as bad as he was thinking. Yugi liked helping out his friends because he loved his friends from the bottom of his heart. Atem must feel the same way right? He just had to for if he didn't he wouldn't be so mad at his cousin right now.

"So you want to play a game?" Yugi asked.

Atem lifted an eyebrow, "What game?"

"A card game," He said.

The Egyptian smiled, "You know, I was the king of card games back in Egypt."

"Well that's Egypt, we're in Japan and here I'm king," The short boy said triumphantly.

The other's smile turned into a smirk, "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so," He answered swiftly.

Malik really wanted to run his knife though the person next to him. Marik was just a horrible person and he honestly wished he could kill him. He just hated to think what his life would be like if he had to live with this idiot every day of his life. It kind of made him feel sorry for those friends of his. He didn't want them to live like that there was no point of living if it was going to be with this bastard.

"For the last time…there is no wine," He said pissed off.

Marik answered, "No wine eh? Then what the hell was I drinking? Water?"

"What you were drinking was VODKA!" He yelled.

The Egyptian put his hands up, "Woah woah dude…you should take a chill pill. What's got you so stressed out?"

"YOU!" Malik yelled louder, "You're stressing me out! If I could, I would hit you so hard your ancestors would feel it."

He chuckled, "Yeah I do that to people for some reason, I haven't figured out why yet…."

"Because you're an idiot," Malik answered hotly.

Marik scoffed, "It's not that I'm an idiot, I just say stupid things and I do stupid things because I just hate to be boring to my friends. Atem needs to mother someone or he'll die, Seto needs someone to yell at, Yuri needs someone to mess up his room, Otogi needs someone to mess up his hair and Bakura needs someone to keep him grounded. All I need is to be needed so I answer to their needs. I give Atem someone to mother, Seto someone to yell at, Yuri someone to mess up his room, Otogi someone to mess up his hair and Bakura someone to keep him grounded. I like my position in the group and I'm not about to complain about it. So I'm sorry if I'm crazy, it hard to be yourself when your busy giving everyone what they want from you."

Malik didn't know how to answer to that. He had heard storied of what the person in front of him and Bakura had done together. One could say he was expecting a hardened criminal or something to that effect. What he wasn't expecting was this raw person he was seeing in front of him. It made him want to pull the other into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay and that he could be what he wanted to be, not what his friends needed him to be. It took him a moment but then he saw that this was life for Marik and his friends. Everyone had something they needed to do and no one messed up their rhythm.

It was then that Malik decided that he and his friends were going to mess up that rhythm the six future hotel owners had. He smirked, this was going to be fun and he had a feeling that he could get Yugi, Shizuka and Jou on board. It was only Kira and Ryou he had to worry about more Ryou than Kira really once you thought about it but they did do things in a pair or a group.

"That's what makes you the idiot because for having all of this power your sure as hell not using it," He said.

Marik didn't know what hit him but he had a shrinking feeling that he said something he shouldn't have said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bakura was hugging a rather soft and fluffy pillow. He pulled it closer to him and snuggled into the blankets that smelled like old books. Old books? His blanket didn't smell like old books. His pillow was never this warm his pillow didn't have long hair the last time he remembered. His eyes shot open, the pillow he was hugging was not a pillow.<p>

It was a very much still asleep Ryou.

He stayed very still as he began to figure out what he was going to do next. His mind was reeling and he really didn't know what to do.

Ryou on the other hand was having such a great dream. Everything was right in the world it was so right that Kira was taking him and Malik on a trip to Russia. He was looking out at the ground below. Then it got cold. He didn't like that so he snuggled next to Malik who was very very warm and he smelled like…vodka? Wait that wasn't right…

The boy's eyes opened to see Bakura staring back at him. He had two options: 1. Go back to sleep. 2. Do something harmful to the other. He decided the latter was the best option so he pushed the boy off of the bed rather harshly.

"OUCH!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou stood up, "Get over it you big baby."

"How the hell did we end up in the same bed?" Bakura asked.

Ryou thought about it, "Actually, I really don't remember how that happened. I think I went to sleep and you decided to protect me from the rapist as you so called them…yup that's what it was."

"You let me do that?" Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

Ryou nodded, "You fell asleep the moment your head hit my pillow. I didn't want to move you but I did want to sleep so I pushed you to the side and I went to sleep. You know, for being a rich kid, you sure freak out when you wake up in a strange bed."

"Okay, being rich has nothing to do about having morals. I happen to be the only one in the group to only have one relationship in my whole life. As much as I hate to admit it, I was the last one out of all of us to lose my virginity," He said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to use your bathroom."

In the other room, Kira and Yuri were barely moving around. They kept drinking until they both passed out and now they both had a bad hangover and kinks in their necks. She glared at him as she picked up the broom and began to sweep while he got the dustpan and helped her clean the mess.

"I hate that I didn't beat you in this game…" She said flatly.

He shrugged, "We tied. That has some glory."

"No it does not," She answered, "I didn't beat you."

He laughed, "I guess I don't seem to care since I'm never used to winning anything anyways…"

"Is that so?" She asked.

He nodded, "It is with my friends…I never win anything…not even when we all made a bet to lose our virginity. I didn't get last place but I wasn't the first. It's not like I want to win. I guess I just suck when it comes to winning things. That's why I'm constantly single, I never win the girl in the end. She always ends up with Otogi…"

She stared at him for the longest time. For all of the time she had known him, she had never heard him speak like that. It was as if he had no self-esteem. Rich people were full of that shit so why didn't he have it? She found it to be super odd. She smirked to herself, so she did beat him in something. It was a bittersweet victory. It was also a victory she didn't want to win.

That was when she promised herself that she was going to get this boy some self-esteem so help her God. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was getting up.

"Do you have everything?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded, "Yes we do. If we missed anything you can tell me when you get back to work and I'll come get it."

"Thanks for coming over," Shizuka said as she hugged the raven-haired boy.

Otogi hugged her back, "Thank you for inviting us."

"Get in the damn car already," Malik said as he pushed the spiky haired boy in the car.

Marik pouted, "What? You don't want to give me a hug good bye? You know you really suck as a host don't you?"

"Make sure you take some medicine and rest okay?" Jou asked.

Seto answered, "How can I rest with this fucking headache? Gods why did I drink so much? Why did I even want to play that game anyway? I hate myself."

"Thanks for this morning but get the hell out of my house," Kira said.

Yuri laughed, "Fine."

Bakura and Ryou were the last to leave the house. Bakura had claimed he lost something he had brought with him the two spent like five hours looking for the stupid thing. It was worse than torture itself.

"I guess it will turn up…" Bakura said as he headed outside.

Ryou sighed, "So you decide that now?"

"What? It was something important to me. How would you feel if you lost something important?" He asked.

The boy glared at him, "It makes you feel like shit every single day that you haven't found it yet."

"Then there you go…" He said as he reached the car, "I guess I have to go now…"

Ryou lifted an eyebrow, "You look sad…I'm sure your money can fix that…"

"Are you stupid?" Bakura asked, "Money can't buy you happiness."

With that the white haired boy got in the car and they drove off. Ryou didn't think the other boy was going to use that cliché but he did. Everyone walked in the house and got cleaning up everything. Ryou went into his room to see what mess the other had made. When he entered his room he was shocked.

His room was cleaner than he ever had it and on his bed was his mother's book. He picked it up and looked at it the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered what the other had told him.

"_Rabbit…you're so cute."_

"_What you call an asshole, I call being honest, I never hold back from letting other's know how I feel. At least I can honestly say that I am being exactly who I am around anybody. Can you say that?"_

"_Okay, being rich has nothing to do about having morals. I happen to be the only one in the group to only have one relationship in my whole life. As much as I hate to admit it, I was the last one out of all of us to lose my virginity."_

"_How would you feel if you lost something important?"_

"_Are you stupid? Money can't buy you happiness."_

"_**Money can't buy you happiness."**_

With the book in hand, he walked out of his room to see his friends with the exact same look he had on their faces.

"Please tell me that you are thinking what we're thinking," Shizuka and Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled sheepishly, "That we should help these rich boys see the light?"

"Not exactly the wording I would use but pretty much," Jou said laughing.

He nodded, "Then I am."

"That settles it…" Malik said.

Kira groaned, "Are they even worth the effort and the trouble?"

Ryou took one look at his book and instantly knew the answer to that question.

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>How did the chapter go? I want to know people!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Da=Yes**

**Spasibo= Thank you**

**U liuby čas maja pryhožaja žančyna=Anytime my beautiful woman**

**Zdravstvuĭte=Hello [Very formal way to say hello in Russian, it is also the hardest word to say in Russian. Try saying it five times fast. Just kidding.]  
><strong>

**I hoped this chapter was worth the 15 pages it was written on. I don't know if there will be more chapters this long or not. I do want to write some chapters this long but only time will tell. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who got me to 37 reviews! I'm so happy it honestly makes me jump up and down like a maniac. **

**I'm writing chapter 7 so I hope it's done by this weekend. If not then it will be posted on my day off. I don't intend it to be a long chapter like this but it should have enough for you to be hanging on to.**

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>

**SangiusRubeus **


	7. Constant Craving Part 1

**Hello everyone and happy Saturday! I hope that all of you are happy for December! I know I am!**

**Okay as you can see, the chapter is a part 1. Let me explain that, this sort of thing happens when I have different versions of the same song. (I have three for 'Bad Romance' so keep an eye.) So the general idea of this chapter is going to transfer to the next chapter. But I am very excited because this is one of those plot-moving chapters. So yes, we are going somewhere and say hello to the drama on its way.**

**Now ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****thank**_ Sezthekitty_**, **_randomismyname13_**,**_ yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever_**,** _Midnight__Fantasia__Goddess_**, **_Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret_**,**_ sirena2fire_**, **_FormerV_** and**_ WolfyMcClowd_**. ****Thank**** you ****so ****much ****for ****the ****reviews**** and**** please ****keep ****them ****up!**

**Song: **_Constant __Craving_ **By **_The__ cast __of __'__Glee__'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Constant Craving Part 1<p>

Something was coming, he felt it, and from the moment Bakura opened his eyes that morning, he had a feeling in his gut that something big was going to happen. The feeling wasn't of nervousness or anything like that; this was the feeling of dread. He shivered unwillingly. What was he going to do about it? Nothing as of yet, at least, until he figured out why he had this feeling.

It had been one month since the book was returned to its rightful owner. The owner of said book didn't act any differently from when he first met him. He didn't even get thanks for being so kind as to return it. He rolled his eyes. Ryou was one stubborn brat to say the least.

A piss and a shave later, he got dressed and looked outside. He was amazed at how the weather looked so perfect. It was almost too perfect, like it was the calm before the storm. It was an odd feeling. The white haired boy left his room for the kitchen.

Yes, the kitchen. About two weeks ago, the boys were told that their father's bought them a house and by house they meant mini mansion. It was in the upper district and it was freaking huge. To the blue-collar folks that may have been over doing it but to the white-collar citizen it may have been considered nice and to the six boys it was just a bit stuffy. If that didn't tell someone that these boys were very rich, nothing would.

"How did you sleep?" Atem asked as he was cooking in the kitchen.

Bakura still couldn't get over the fact that the Egyptian took his motherly role seriously. Atem was making breakfast while Seto was drinking a cup of coffee and looking at the local newspaper. This was either a cruel joke or Bakura was more abnormal than he thought. He sat down next to the brown haired boy and looked at the sports section of the paper.

"I slept good. Now Seto, how does the world look like?" He asked.

The other blinked, "Decent. Anyway, it looks like a terrible storm is coming our way."

"How bad is it?" Atem turned to look at them.

Seto shrugged, "It says there is a chance of flooding in certain districts…either way it sounds bad enough to put some people out for a long while."

"That sucks," Bakura said, "Should we worry about it?"

Seto shook his head, "I doubt it. Were in the upper district and our house is on high ground so we should be fine."

"Don't assume anything," Atem said, "I think we should go to the store and fill up the fridge, freezer and get other supplies just in case something happens."

Bakura nodded, "For once I do agree with you."

"If you agree so much then I think you should be the one to go with my dear cousin and get supplies," Seto replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Fine but you are going to give us some money first."

* * *

><p>Kira's eyes shot open that morning. The first thing she noticed was how freezing it was in the house. She groggily looked at her CD's thinking of which one to use. Once she picked it out she walked to her boom box <strong>[Remember those?]<strong> and put in her cd. Soon, the music filled the room and her when it began to play. She closed her eyes and for a moment she was back in her homeland. She missed that place like crazy. She shook her head and began to dress in her uniform as soon as that was done; she fixed her dark red hair and managed to get all of it in a skullcap. She gazed at herself in the mirror for a brief second and then she went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Today it was going to be pancakes. She had just finished three of them when Jou came out of his room fully dressed and looking tired.

"Mornin'," He said.

She smirked, "Good morning to you to Jounouchi…"

"Don't call me that," He winced.

She tilted her head to one side, "And why not?"

"Because I said so…" He answered as he got the three pancakes.

The Russian was about to respond when Shizuka came out of her room yawning.

"I'm still sleepy…" The younger girl said.

Jou smiled, "That what you get when you and Yugi stay up gossiping."

"We were not!" She said defensively.

Just then, Ryou walked into the kitchen bright-eyed and bushy tail **[No puns intended.]**. Everyone looked up and stared in shock, which made the boy pause and look at every one back.

"What?" The white haired boy asked.

Kira spoke up first, "Your awake before Malik."

"The world is going to end," Jou said.

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh come on…" He rolled her eyes, "I fell asleep early."

Kira sighed, "You never wake up before our chef."

He ignored the other's comments as he sat down. He shivered; it was freezing inside the house. If this was the temperature inside, he hated to know what the temperature was outside. He was hugging himself when he was giving the pancakes and was eating them when Malik and Yugi came rushing out of their room. The two girls and the blonde just stared at them and laughed. Malik took one look at his British friend and knew exactly why they were laughing. He shrugged it off and got his pancakes.

As soon as the last person ate, they cleaned everything up and headed for work. Ryou had a feeling that something was going to happen that day. He just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

><p>Bakura scowled as he walked into the grocery store with Atem, he was happy that the other boy wasn't making him hold on to the cart or anything stupid like that. What was he five? No. He was a manly man. He was so manly that he was grocery shopping with his friend who mothered him…okay maybe he did need to re-evaluate his life choices just a bit.<p>

Anyway, the pair began to walk through an aisle that had flashlights, batteries and such. The moment Atem took out a list, Bakura made a face.

"You seriously made a list?" He asked.

The other gave him a look, "Well one of us had to, we are not going to just buy random shit we don't need. If we are going to spend Seto's money, it's going to be on stuff we need. As soon as we have everything on the list, then we can spend the rest of his money on stuff we don't need. How does that sound?"

"I guess I can handle that…" He trailed off.

If there was any place in the world that got Bakura distracted it was the grocery store. Don't ask him why because he wouldn't say, but he just liked to watch people while in there. He would look at a person and wonder to himself just what they did in their life and why. It made him curious and he just wanted to know why people were the way they were. Why were some people more negative while others were more positive? Why were some thieves like him while others probably never stole anything in their life? Atem, meanwhile, was looking around at the things they had to buy. He had 20 flashlights, two rather large packs of batteries, some matches, candles, and a first aid. He knew he may have been over doing it but you honestly never knew if you were going to need it or not. He took a glance at his scowling friend and let a small smile grace his face. He found it so funny when Bakura was lost in thought. Seto would say that he was contemplating what to steal but Atem knew better. To the 'criminal' next to him, there was no glory in stealing from a grocery store.

As they headed to the meat department, the Egyptian elbowed his friend.

"What?" Bakura asked annoyed.

Atem replied, "We are going to the meat department, pick out what you want…"

At this the white haired male's eyes lit up with excitement. He almost ran to the section where the beef was and began to look at the steaks. Once he found them, he examined every single pack he got. He loved his steak and if he was going to spend Seto's money on it, it just had to be perfect. The moment he found the ones that he deemed worthy of eating he put them in the cart with, unbeknown to him, a smile on his face.

"You look like a child in the candy store," The Egyptian said while trying not to laugh.

He glared at him, "Oh hush and let me have my fun with Seto's money will you?"

"Fine," Atem replied.

The rest of the shopping went with out any incident; to the more mature one of them both it was a good trip because if everyone were there, someone would be bleeding somewhere.

* * *

><p>Ryou looked up at the sky as he waited in the parking lot for his friends to hurry up. Since it was winter, the outdoors tended to be colder than normal and he didn't bring a warmer jacket. Apparently, it was going to be some rough weather. Their boss gave them off until further notice, the same thing for Jou, Shizuka and Yugi. It was going to be a month and two weeks since they all had become roommates. The bills were a lot easier for them to handle. Plus, the times they now had together were great.<p>

"RYOU!"

Said boy looked in the direction his name was called and saw Jou waiving him down. He waived back.

"It looks like we're in for a rough night…" The white haired boy said.

He nodded, "Yeah, but we're broke, I hope that we can ride out this storm with the supplies we have on hand."

"I hope so too…" Ryou trailed off as he saw his friends coming near.

Kira was all smiles today; Dartz never came out of his room. It was so calm at work every one was secretly hoping he would just stay up there in his room forever and never come back down. Unfortunately he came down to say that those people, who had to work the next day, could stay in the hotel. That was when Ryou began to worry, was this storm going to be that bad? He really hoped not.

The Russian walked over to him, "So, ready to go home today?"

He nodded, "Yes I am."

The ride home was just quiet. Every station on the radio was talking about the storm system that was heading toward them. Shizuka was the only one who voiced her worry over it but Ryou knew better. He knew that everyone else was also worried about it too; he could see the worry written on Kira and Jou's faces, even if they didn't say it.

Once they arrived at the house, Ryou took a look at the supplies they had. He frowned; they didn't have anything but canned food. He began to panic, they didn't have enough supplies and none of them got paid until the following week. Malik walked next to him and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I think we can survive," The Egyptian said.

Ryou kept frowning, "You think so? We have nothing in our fridge or freezer. How can six of us survive on nothing?"

"You forget that we have the dry storage," He answered, "I know that can hold all of us down for a few days."

The boy's frown still didn't go away, "If you say so…"

Ryou still didn't believe him but then again neither did Malik himself. He was just hoping for some kind of miracle.

* * *

><p>It was around eight when the storm hit and from the looks of it, it was going as bad as everyone said it was going to be. Bakura kept his eyes on the window as his friends were playing games. Were they really that bored? The teen rolled his eyes as he began to look at his phone and play games on it. His mind kept thinking about the storm. Every so often he kept looking out of the window. Why was he doing that? It wasn't like he had someone important waiting for him or anything. Why was he on the edge? He kept playing his game, for a while, his eyes began to look at his friends again. They looked like they were having a great time. Just like that time they went to that house for game night…<p>

His eyes widened. That house…Ryou!

He immediately stopped playing his game and headed for the door. Marik looked up from the game he was playing and gazed at his odd acting friend.

"What's with you?" He asked.

Bakura looked at him, "I have to go get them out."

"Get who out of where?" Atem asked.

Bakura was about to hit them, "You know! That Russian girl! The Egyptian boy! That short boy! The blonde boy and his sister! _My_ Rabbit! That house they live in is not safe!"

"Come to think of it, it was in the south side right?" Yuri asked standing up from his seat.

Otogi stood up too, "Seto did say this storm was going to be bad enough for those people on low lands and that house wasn't on highlands."

"It also wasn't in the best condition, this storm might ruin the house," Seto finally said.

Atem then said with wide eyes, "Not only that, but the people inside it might get hurt."

The two cousins then met eyes with each other.

"How much did you buy?" The brunette asked.

The tri-hair colored teen said, "Enough for a lot of people that's for sure."

"We'll take one car over there and drive their cars on the way back," Seto said as he grabbed a set of keys.

They forgot their jackets as they ran outside in the pouring rain. It was around eight thirty. By the time they were to get over there, it was going to be nine. They hoped that by then nothing extremely bad would have happened.

* * *

><p>Ryou had fallen asleep sometime after dinner and after he took his vitamin. Only when he slept did he ever look peaceful. His dream was odd though. In his dream his mother was alive along with his little sister Amane they were all sitting on the couch and Ryou was talking about work. He was currently bitching about Bakura. He had just finished going on a rather hard rant when his mother began to laugh. He was about to respond when he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and was face to face with Malik who looked terrified.<p>

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

Malik took a deep breath, "We lost power! How can this storm be so bad as to have us loose power? It's not flooding in our house yet but the water is going to rise…what are we going to do?"

"Calm down!" Ryou said as he shook the other's shoulders, "All we need to do is try to block water from entering."

As it turned out it was much easier said than done. The house was on very low land and all of them knew that they were screwed since none of them had any other place to go. For what seemed like an hour, everyone was trying to block the water from entering when they realized it was a lost cause. They didn't have any sandbags and the electricity was gone so it was freezing. Everyone was looking grim, even Yugi wasn't smiling. They were about to give up when there was a pounding on the door.

They looked at each other not really sure if they wanted to answer it.

"It could be help…" Ryou mumbled to himself but still made no effort to get up.

Shizuka heard what he said and ran to the door and opened it. Immediately the six hotel heirs entered the house. All six of the residents of the house were in pure shock. What the hell were they doing there? Ryou was about to ask but Bakura beat him.

"What the hell are you all doing just standing here? Get everything you need _now_!" He yelled.

No one needed to be told twice. Ryou got up and left to his room, he didn't know Bakura was behind him until he had turned around to shut the door. He was once again about to say something but the older boy handed him a random suite case he had and told him to start packing everything he felt was dear to him. The first thing the British boy began to pack was his pictures and books he didn't have a lot as he would have wanted, to but these pictures and books were from his childhood. They meant everything to him and he was glad that the other brought a flashlight since he was able to fit every single one in his bag. He noticed his counterpart was packing some clothes and shoes in another bag while mumbling something.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou finally asked.

Bakura sighed frustrated, "Because we are going to take you and your friends with us to ride out the storm at our place."

"But we can't stay at the hotel…" Ryou said weakly.

Bakura whirled around, "We're not staying at the hotel. Our father's bought us our own house. I know you all can stay there. Now if you are done packing everything you need, let's get out of here. Do you have a car?"

He nodded.

"Give me the keys then, I'm driving it to our place," The other boy answered firmly.

Ryou and the still scowling boy left his room and into the living room where all of the keys were. They were not the first ones done. Marik and Malik were done along with Yuri and Kira.

"Should we wait for everyone else?" Yuri asked as he turned to Bakura.

Bakura answered impatiently, "Like waiting for them is going to keep this place from flooding…"

"Chill out will you? Seto and Otogi are almost done," Atem said as he emerged from Yugi's room.

The white haired boy scoffed, "We might get sick!"

"I bought a first aid kit and medicine. We'll be fine," The boy answered.

Seto and Otogi came out of the respected room with suitcases and stuff. As it turned out, Seto grabbed Otogi's keys and since Shizuka didn't have a car of her own it worked out wonderfully. As they had planed Bakura was going to be driving Ryou's car, Marik would be driving Malik and so on and so forth. As soon as everyone got the keys from the car they were going to drive, they took off from the house.

Ryou just sat on the passenger's seat and looked at the person next to him. It was a quiet drive and both of them were focused on the road. They were lucky since not that many cars were on the freeway. It gave them both a piece of mind. There were so many questions Ryou had. He wanted to ask all of them but he didn't say anything instead, he leaned against the door and fell asleep.

Bakura looked to side to see that his passenger was in a deep slumber. That was fine he needed to keep his eyes on the road anyway. He could feel the wind almost want to pick up the car. When did the wind get that powerful anyway? He shrugged it off.

It was close to ten when they all made it back to the house/mansion. The floodwaters had yet to reach their property and for that they were grateful. Since the house had three rather large garages they were successfully able to fit two cars in the second garage and the rest in the third.

Bakura looked over at the other boy who was still asleep. He had two options, make two trips or wake up the boy. This time, he chose the former. He had just picked up Ryou when Marik and Malik walked up to him and asked if he needed help. All he did was point to the bags and told them to leave them in the living room and he would take them the rest of the way. The 'criminal' was surprised how much of a deep sleeper the boy was. He could move him all he wanted but he didn't wake up. He also noticed just how light he was. Did this kid ever eat? He sure as hell hoped so.

Bakura and his friends stayed on the second floor and in the rooms on the left side that meant that the rooms on the right side were unoccupied. So he went into the room opposite of his and set Ryou down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. For the love of Ra he hoped the boy wasn't going to catch a cold. He went downstairs to grab Ryou's stuff from the living room. After he dropped if off, he went into his respected room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ryou woke up to the sound of thunder. He looked out of the window to see that the storm still hadn't stopped. That was one huge storm. He was glad to be in this house that was for sure. He opened a door in the rather empty room to find a huge closet then he opened the other door and saw a very nice bathroom. He took one look at himself in the mirror and decided to take a shower. When he got out, he changed into what ever clothes he had and bushed his teeth and combed his hair. When he was satisfied with his look he headed downstairs to where he assumed the kitchen was. When he got close enough he began to hear voices. He crouched down and hid behind the kitchen island.<p>

"You know Bakura your such a hero," Marik said happily.

Bakura grumbled, "What makes you say that?"

"Well if it wasn't for you none of us would have remembered about them," Seto said.

Atem nodded, "Not even I thought about it."

"I guess we should thank you," Yuri said softly.

Otogi nodded, "Yeah, thanks Bakura."

"All of you just shut the hell up and go check on those people," Bakura said as he stood up.

Once Ryou heard everyone get up and leave he stood up from where he was hiding and began to look at the fridge. When he turned around again he was face to face with said hero. The two just stared at each other for a long time. They didn't know what to say or do. Finally some one said something.

"How much did you hear?" Bakura asked.

Ryou looked away, "Just the part where someone said it was because of you we 'saved'."

"Oh," He said.

The younger faced him, "Why did you do it? Why did you remember or even think about us for that matter?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," The taller of the two answered.

Ryou's gaze fell to the floor and then looked back up to him, "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked.

For once, Ryou let a small smile grace his face, "Thank you for changing my mind about you…"

Bakura smirked and left the room but before he did he said, "Your welcome, I guess."

When he walked away from Ryou, his heart was pounding. This had never happened before. He did everything in his power to not turn around and take said boy on the very kitchen floor they were standing on. Why was he feeling this way? It was an odd feeling he was having but not only that, it was also a scary feeling he was having. Why was he so scared? What was he scared of? Ryou? He doubted that one. If he was scared of Ryou then he must have been terrified of Atem and mortified of Seto. He chucked to himself as he entered his room, scared of those to? Yeah. Yeah right. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided he needed to change into something more comfortable. He had brushed his teeth when he woke up that morning. As he looked in the closet his thoughts began to drift to what his dear little Rabbit had told him. _"__Thank__ you __for __changing __my __mind __about __you__…"_ That was what the boy said. This was what confused him the most. What did that mean? Was his mind set on hating him? Well he knew that he wasn't the nicest person in the world to the boy but he wasn't that much of a jackass was he? He sighed; he was that much of a jackass. He finally found some clothes to wear after a while of looking around. He changed into a black long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. Nodding to himself he began to head toward Seto's room when he once again ran into Ryou.

"I doubt you need to change," Bakura commented.

The boy shook his head, "I'm going to check in on Jou. Maybe everyone else in there too."

"That's funny," Bakura chucked.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Why is that so funny to you?"

"Your friend Jou is to you all what Seto is to us," Bakura answered as knocked on the door, "Jou is in that room."

Ryou thanked him and knocked on the door before entering it. He was about to say something when Seto opened the door and almost pulled him in. Bakura was about to yell at him when he saw that everyone else was already in the room too. Taking a place on the bed he let out a sigh.

"You look like you've seen something you liked," Marik said jokingly.

Bakura shook his head, "It was only Rabbit."

He heard the rest of the boys snickering, which made him glare at them. Why they were doing that, he hadn't a single clue but as true friends, they saw something that their dear friend did not.

Seto ended their conversation with, "Okay now that everyone is here let's get down to business."

They all sat up straight as if they were soldiers and Seto was the drill sergeant. Marik, just to be an ass, even saluted the brown haired boy. He was hit upside the head by Atem who tried so hard not to laugh. Seeing as he had everyone's attention, the drill sergeant began.

"I was awoken this morning by a phone call by Dartz who told me some of the workers were lost in the storm. The people that buffoon named were the exact ones we have in our care. I told him that we found them and they are going to be residing with us until they can stand on their own two feet once more, no questions asked," Seto said, "As heirs to the hotel chain we have to show that we do care about our employees so what we did last night is exactly the sort of thing that our employees like to hear. So let me tell you how is going to work."

Everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned. The brown haired boy ignored these sounds of protests and went on.

"This mostly applies to Yuri and Otogi but I guess it fits for everyone else. I know that some of you in this room are, oh how shall I say it, _craving_ for our dear guests. Let me warn you that once you go down this path it will not only affect you and that particular person but it will also affect the lives of those involved meaning us," he explained, "Acting on these cravings is very unprofessional and just not right. These people are not in our class, I bet that no one on their side has ever had so much as touched a mere million in their life. We need to maintain our professionalism so remember when you are flirting with them that they will forever be off limits. I know that our resident straight/pretty boys do feel something for those women. Get rid of it, it will only bring you, and them, pain in the end."

The two mentioned were giving Seto looks that no one had ever seen on their usually smiling faces. For a moment there, Bakura knew how they were feeling. He shook his head, why should he be feeling that? He wasn't craving his rabbit. That was the last thing on his mind…but why was he thinking about bumping uglies with said boy this morning? Well, he always was just a little funny in the morning anyway. It probably meant nothing. Okay not probably, it meant nothing to him. Besides Ryou wasn't his type, he liked pretty boys and the British boy just didn't match his type. If anything, that Malik kid was closer to his type, at least he had nicer hair. It may have been mean but it was truly how he felt, he and Ryou were too different for his tastes. He liked someone more willing to give him what he wanted at a moments notice. He knew that if he tried that with Ryou, he was either going to get kicked in the nuts or it wasn't going to happen period. The younger boy was too stubborn for him to handle, way too stubborn.

Seto sighed, "Now Bakura since you seem so bored, you should do the honors of telling our guests we're going to have a meeting in the living room…"

The white haired boy rolled his eyes and left the room, before he could knock on the other door, the one person he was trying so hard not to think about had just left the room. They were staring at each other.

Now what?

* * *

><p>Ryou had just stood there when Bakura left him in the kitchen. That was it? He was expecting something more, perhaps something with a deeper meaning to it. He sighed, thinking that it was him who must have said something. Knowing that no one was around, he thought of exploring for a bit. Leaving the kitchen, he entered a dining room. So this was where they where? No wonder he heard them so close. Anyway, he didn't feel like trying to find the rest of the house so he decided to back the way he came. He had just made it up to the top of the floor when he looked up and saw Bakura standing there. Great now what was he going to say? He had to think of something and it had to be quick.<p>

"I doubt you need to change," He heard the older one say to him.

He shook his head, "I'm going to check in on Jou. Maybe everyone else in there too."

"That's funny," The taller one chucked.

Ryou was taken aback, "Why is that so funny to you?"

"Your friend Jou is to you all what Seto is to us. Jou is in that room," Bakura answered as knocked on, what he thought, a random door.

Ryou looked at the door behind him. He guessed lying wasn't the hardest thing to do; now he just had to live with it now.

He flashed the other a soft smile, "Thanks again…"

If there was a reply he didn't get to hear it, due to force of habit he knocked on the door and entered it. The moment he walked in, he blinked. Everyone was already in there. Was there something he missed?

"How you feeling Ryou?" Jou asked as the boy walked in.

He shrugged, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because when we got here last night, you were dead to the world," The blonde answered.

Malik said, "I was generally surprised that Bakura didn't wake you up and make you carry everything up stairs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryou on the other hand was just taken aback. Why had the other done that? He felt blush beginning to dust his cheeks. He shook his head rigorously. Those were just thoughts that he wasn't going to have. No way in hell. The group then looked at Jou who cleared his throat.

"Since we are all here, I really think we could use this time to help them," He said, "I know it's going to be hard for a few of us to do, but I know it's going to be worth it. Remember, we did say we were going to help them and that was said a month ago. Something tells me that this wasn't just a coincidence. We're meant to be here, lets make the best of it, any questions?"

Malik's hand shot up, "What exactly do we help them with? I mean, what is it that we can do? We're not exactly the kind of people they normally like to associate with…"

"I think that is up to you. All of them, from what Kira and Shizuka told me, seem to have something different wrong in their lives. So I can't tell you what to help your person with, that's something you have to look for yourself," Jou said.

Ryou thought harder on his particular situation, when he began to think about the thief, certain feelings began to coarse though him. He didn't know what to do about them. The more he thought about them, the more confused he got. Why was he feeling these things? Why him for that matter? He wanted them to go away.

Jou cleared his through once again, "Another thing I want to bring up, I know that some of you are the object of certain people's _cravings_. I also think that some of you are feelings these things in return. Please don't follow the feelings, it will make you do something stupid that you will regret. I'm not going to name anyone in particular but sister and Kira."

Malik and Ryou snickered as the two girls began to blush furiously. They always had a feeling that Kira did like the Belarusian boy after all; she just never liked to show it until that very moment. Shizuka never really did shock anyone, when it came to her, if a boy just smiled at her she would instantly like him. Well, that wasn't true but it sure as hell felt that way for her brother and the other boys.

"Oh and remember, while we are here, we need to make ourselves as useful as possible…so I'm going to be messing up a few pipes here and there. I don't know about you all but I would prefer to stay here as long as I can," Jou said, "You all should think of something useful too…"

"Well in that case, Kira and Shizuka can always wear bikinis," Malik joked.

Kira glared at him, "I would rather die before I prance around in one of those. I ca-I can make pastries."

"I can clean the house," Shizuka said trying to keep the blush off, "I know just were to start…"

Yugi piped up, "I can help you since it's a big place."

"I can help Malik cook and make some desserts," Ryou trailed off.

"Please do," The Egyptian said, "But lets hope that they can't cook good food."

They began to talk about other things when Ryou said he was going to get his book out so he could start writing once again. The moment he left the room he was once again face to face with Bakura. They just had to keep bumping into each other weren't they? He just hated life at that moment.

"Yes?" Was all Ryou could say.

Bakura answered with, "Your friends are in there right?"

"Yes…why?" He lifted an eyebrow.

The other moved uncomfortably, "I was told to tell them something."

"Oh okay," The boy said as he opened the door widely for the other, "Everyone Bakura wants to say something."

The three boys and the girls crowded the door. If that didn't make him nervous, having Ryou staring up at him wasn't making it any better.

He coughed lightly, "Seto wanted me to escort you all to the living room. He's calling a meeting there for all of us."

The group looked at each other and then shrugged, this was going to be one hell of a meeting that was for sure. While on their way to the living room, Ryou thought about what Jou had said. _'__I __know __that __some __of __you __are __the __object __of __certain __people's _cravings_... Please__ don__'__t __follow __the __feelings, __it __will __make __you __do __something __stupid __that __you __will __regret.__'_ As Bakura was leading the teens to the living room he was also thinking about what Seto said. _'__I __know __that __some__ of __you __in __this __room __are, __oh __how __shall __I__ say __it, _craving _for __our __dear __guests__… __Get __rid __of __it, __it __will __only __bring __you, __and __them, __pain __in__ the__ end.__'_ They both knew their friends meant the best when they had said those things. What they both didn't know was the very people who said that and listening to it, felt those particular emotions. What they also didn't know was that they themselves had those exact same feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was actually two separate chapters but I just decided to combine them. Did I do a great job on that? Can you tell where one chapter stopped and the other began? Let me know! If you can answer the second question correctly, I'll let you in on a little spoiler for the next chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter is when all of the fun happens, if you want some drama, you'll be getting some major drama in the next chapter. Until then, have a good day!**

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	8. Constant Craving Part 2

**Hello everyone! This is a longish chapter. It was also one of the more fun ones to write. I was laughing so hard at certain parts as I was writing them. I hope that you laugh at those parts too.**

**I**** want ****to ****thank**_ Sezthekitty_**, **_yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever_**, **_lady__Alexas_**,**_ Yugi-Sora13579_**, **_Akemi713_**, **_randomismyname13_**, **_ilovemanicures_**, **_Princess.__Of.__The.__Dawn _**and **_Midnight__Fantasia__Goddess _**for**** the ****wonderful ****reviews! ****Please ****keep ****up**** the ****love, ****it****'****s**** what ****keeps ****me**** writing.**

**Song:**_ Constant __Craving _**By **_K. D. __Lang_

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Constant Craving Part 2<p>

It took almost an hour for everyone to be sitting comfortably in the living room. It was rather hard to believe since the place was freaking huge. During this time, Seto and Jou were a part from everyone else conversing about who knows what. Ryou looked around, these seating arrangements might not be the best thing on the planet. On one of the couches were Otogi, Shizuka, Kira, and Yuri. The other couch had, Marik, Malik, Yugi and Atem on it. The white haired boy doubted anything good was going to be coming out of that couch. Then it was Bakura and himself on the loveseat. How this happened, he wasn't sure. All he was hoping for was that it wasn't going to be awkward. They looked at each other for a brief moment but then turned away. Ryou frowned, was there something on his face?

"Are we all comfortable now?" Seto asked blutly, "If not, too bad because we're going to start now."

Jou cleared his throat, "While you all were finding the right spot, Seto and I were talking with each other about our predicament and I think a solution is on its way. But that is not what we are going to be talking about."

"What we are going to be talking about is the storm, we're still not out of the woods and there is still a chance that we might loose power. So I want us to take this time to use the power that we do have in a productive manner. Who are the ones that can cook?" Seto spoke as he looked around the room.

The hands of Malik, Kira and Ryou shot up almost instantly.

Seto lifted an eyebrow, "What can you make?"

"As you all saw at game night, I can cook Egyptian food but I can do many other things as well," Malik said.

Kira answered with, "I do Russian food which can work for us because it can withstand some harsher weather."

"I cook comfort foods which are filling. I also know my friends recipes like the back of my hand but my real talent is in desserts," Ryou said.

Seto took this all in and then said, "Then I give you three the kitchen. I want you to cook as much as you can but I would like for it to last for a few days. I do want desserts because I know that some people that I live with get cranky when they don't have sweets. I'm also going to give you Marik, Yuri and Bakura. I know those three know their way around a kitchen so they should be of some use to you all."

"Yes boss man!" Marik saluted jokingly.

Yuri nodded, "I also have some recipes that would work too."

"Whatever…" was all that Bakura said.

Seto replied, "Get to it then. With all of you in that kitchen something should get done. I do have my doubts because I'm putting Bakura and Marik together but, that's not my problem anymore. The rest of you just find something to do and I don't want you to be slacking off. Be useful. Jou and I are going to find us the generator. If the lights do go out, the generator should give us a few hours…lets go."

* * *

><p>An hour later in the kitchen, there was finally cooking going on but it wasn't as calm as everyone would have guessed.<p>

"Give me back the salt!" Marik said.

Malik shook his head, "Unless you live in a nursing home, this needs to be seasoned."

"But you are over seasoning it!" Marik exclaimed.

Malik rolled his eyes, "No I am not! I do this for a living just trust me will you?"

As ridiculous as that may have sounded to the normal person, it wasn't as bad as the argument that Kira and Yuri were having.

"Why do you want lamb?" Yuri asked.

Kira answered, "Because it's the only way to make lamb in dill sauce! How can I make it with out lamb?"

"You can use pork!" He spoke back.

She glared at him, "No! I am making lamb!"

Ironically, the only quiet ones in the group were Ryou and Bakura. The two were currently making jellyrolls. Well, Ryou was doing a better job he rolled his the right way. Bakura, not really paying attention, rolled his widthwise instead of lengthwise. Ryou, noticing the mistake, let out a small chuckle.

"You rolled that wrong," He said, "It's lengthwise not width."

The older looked down at his work, "Damn it that's the fifth one!"

"I used to make the same mistake when I was younger," The smaller one said.

Bakura looked over at him, "Is that so?"

"Yes. My mother would simply laugh at me while I was upset…" Ryou trailed off as if he was reliving that time.

There was something about it, that look in the boy's eyes that just told Bakura there was more than what Ryou was telling. What was it? He wanted to ask but he held back. Ever since he was a small child, his father told him that a man's business was his own and to never ask about it. As much as he wasn't a big fan of his fathers ideals he did agree on that. Someone's past belonged to that person, it was only out of respect not to ask. Yet that look the other boy's eyes was just begging him to ask. He could not shake off that feeling no matter what he thought about. He even brought out the big guns and began to think about porn, needless to say, it still didn't work. Why was this so hard for him to do? Shouldn't it be simple?

Bakura sighed, "So what are we going to do next?"

"The cake should be ready to cut and decorate," Ryou answered, his eyes had a certain twinkle in them.

The taller one nodded, "Okay, I think I can do that."

"I think it would be best for you to decorate the next cake, you need to see how a pro does it first," The shorter one said.

Bakura shrugged, thinking this was going to be something boring. Well, it didn't end up like that. It took about four minutes and Ryou had already divided the cake into three equal parts. It was just amazing. In the next two minutes, the boy has spread the homemade Swiss buttercream frosting to make the divided pieces of cake into even layers. Then, he began to add the frosting to the sides and the top. By the time he was done doing that, the frosting looked smooth and beautiful like fondant. After fixing the inconsistencies, Ryou began to add reverse shells on the sides and rosettes on the top. He took out his phone and took a picture with it.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, "Why do you do that?"

"Because I never decorate a cake the same," He said, "Look."

There were tons of pictures of very different cakes. Some had fondant and others had frosting. Either way, every single cake was a lovely piece of art. Not even the 'criminal' himself wanted to eat them, he would have just looked at it for decoration.

Bakura then asked, "How did you learn to decorate like this?"

"My mother…she taught me everything I know about baking and pastries. I have every single recipe she had ever used, they were all written in a book," Ryou answered, "Every single one. Even her most prized works are in this book."

He shrugged, "Must be some important book them."

"Oh it is. It was the first one I packed. It means the world to me. It's all I have left," The British boy answered.

Before Bakura even got to ask what he meant, Ryou told him it was his turn to cut and decorate a cake. His cake looked as if a five year old had done it compared to Ryou's but the boy said it was better than his first cake. Things like that got Bakura even more curious. What was with all of these secrets? Why did the usually upbeat boy never talk about his childhood? Who the hell was his mother anyway? Something told him that he would rather not find out but hey, he had already gotten this far, he might as well go past the point of no return right?

* * *

><p>"So where are we again?" Jou asked while holding a flashlight.<p>

Seto sighed deeply, "In the basement. The generator is supposed to be in here…somewhere."

"Maybe if we turned on the light we might just find it," The blonde said knowingly.

Seto rolled his eyes, "As if these rooms have a lights…haven't you seen movies at all?"

Jou didn't answer the brunette, he simply began to feel around the walls and when he found what he was looking for, he flipped the switch and the lights were suddenly on. The brunette was surprised and also felt like a complete idiot for his previous comments.

"You were saying?" Jou asked with a sly smile on his face.

The serious one scoffed, "So you found a light? Big deal, try actually doing what you're supposed to do and find the generator."

"You mean this thing?" The blonde asked again standing next to the generator with a smirk on his face.

The generator was one of the top of the line, given enough juice, it would give them 18 hours of power. The only problem was, they could not find any propane gas. Jou almost tore the whole basement apart but was unable to find anything. It took Seto to trip over a small tank of it for them to even notice it was right there. Jou picked it up and looked at it. After examining it, he decided that he could use it.

"From what I can tell, the generator has some gas already in there but I can still put this in there. It could last us more hours if it only powers up certain things rather than the whole house," Jou said.

Seto thought about it, "I don't know…I would like it if the rooms were the ones that got the power but…"

"Well, I can set it up like that and if everyone else doesn't like it we can power up the whole house. How about that?" The blonde bargained.

The brunette nodded, "I guess that can work."

As Jou was fixing the broken machine, Seto was distracted. This boy was tough, if he could use that word properly. His usually straight face soon broke into a small smile as the blonde was setting up the machine. His breath was becoming rugged and hot. The brunette let his mind wander to various acts that a person could do in order to get their breath like that. His smile turned into a perverted smirk. Unfortunately, the blonde would never see this for as soon as he stopped working the other's face went back to looking like a stick was shoved up his ass.

"That should do it," Jou said as he wiped his brow.

Seto grimaced, "You need to take a shower when we get back upstairs. You're filthy."

"Why? It's just a bit of dust," Jou said as he turned to face him.

Seto shook his head, "No. I will not have you walking around like that in this house."

"What are you going to do if I don't? Whip me?" Jou asked with a smirk on his face, "I'll let you know that I like it kinky."

Seto looked away, "What do you take me for? I do not partake in those sorts of activities…"

"Maybe you should. It's a great stress reliver," Jou said while still smirking.

Seto turned around, "Even if I were to, I would never do anything like that to you."

"I can be very convincing…" Jou said in a singsong voice.

Seto didn't even want to respond to that. So he just turned off the light and stormed out of the basement. Jou simply followed after like a puppy would to its master **[I did that one on purpose]**.

* * *

><p>"We should do something," Otogi said.<p>

Atem turned to him, "We are doing something…it's called cleaning."

The two had been helping out Shizuka and Yugi for the past hour. If cleaning was chore, it sure didn't look like it. The way Shizuka was zooming from here to there made it look like a race. In fact, she and Yugi made it a little game, not that the other two were complaining, they thought it was cute to see them having fun while working.

"No I meant after we were done working…" The green eyed boy said.

Shizuka turned around, "I know! We could have another game night!"

"Now that sounds like fun!" He said smiling.

Atem nodded, "That does sound like fun. We should do it and tell everyone. Maybe if we as nice enough the cooks can make snacks."

"Don't worry, all you need to do is ask Ryou," Yugi said.

Shizuka agreed, "Ryou will do it, he never says no and he might like the idea as well. But let's finish cleaning up first and then if he needs help, we can help him."

The three boys nodded and began to clean faster than they were before. Room after room, a perfect clean would be left behind. They had just finished the last room when Jou walked in there.

"Hey guys…" He said.

Shizuka turned, "Brother! How was your job today?"

"It was great! I got under that Seto guy's skin," He said.

Atem then turned and lifted an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

As much as Atem mothered people, he also loved to get on his cousin's nerves and vice-versa. The two really did act like brothers in that since. Their fathers were no better since they did the exact same thing.

"He said something about me being dirty and telling me go get clean so I made a kinky sex joke," He explained, "The look on his face was priceless."

The Egyptian's smile widened, "Is that so? Thanks for that."

"Thanks dude, now you gave him an idea to embarrass his cousin," Otogi said.

He nodded, "I'm going to do it at game night."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Shizuka commented.

* * *

><p>The bad feeling might not have been about the kitchen but it should have. The moment they walked back in Kira was yelling at Yuri in her native tongue and he was answering her back in his native tongue. Malik was hitting Marik with a spatula while Bakura and Ryou were trying to finish decorating some cookies.<p>

"That's it! I'm done working with you!" Kira said as she stormed off.

Yuri also stormed off, "Fine!"

"I'm with Kira you asshole!" Malik said while leaving the room.

Marik took off as well, "Good for you!"

Ryou sighed in relief, as much as he loved his friends, he never really liked the fact that they seemed to only yell at the people trying to help them. He on the other hand gave constructive criticism and was patient. He didn't even notice that the group was there; he was just focused on the set of cookies in front of him.

"Can we help you," Bakura said tapping his foot.

Ryou looked up, "Oh I didn't see you all there."

He smiled at them sheepishly while Bakura facepalmed. It was rather entertaining for Atem and Otogi to see their friend acting like that. To tell the truth, they were both surprised that they were the well-behaved ones. They figured those two were going to be the ones to kill each other.

"Well, we wanted have a game night," Atem said.

Bakura said, "Congratulations, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded lightly then turned to them, "You want us to make the snacks right?"

The group nodded but before Bakura could be an ass and say no, Ryou said yes. The older of the two grumbled as they finished making the cookies.

"All we are going to make is finger sandwiches," Ryou said, "It's not going to kill you. Besides, someone has to watch over the food on the stove and the oven so it doesn't burn."

He rolled his eyes, "Your too nice for your own good."

"Between you and me, someone has to be," The boy joked.

* * *

><p>It took some convincing but after awhile, Kira, Yuri, Malik and Marik apologized to each other and Seto begrudgingly granted them another game night. Bakura swore that if Seto didn't agree, he was going to see to it that the grumpy boy agreed one way or another. He took a glance at Ryou who was once again next to him on the loveseat. The boy's eyes were closed and his head was resting on his shoulders. If the boy was flawed, there was no way you could tell. From what he saw, the boy was simply angelic, his lips looked so soft and very kissable…WHAT?<p>

He did not just think that! Okay he did think that but there was no way in hell he was letting any of these idiots know about it. He refused to be the first one Seto was going to yell at for following the _cravings_ as the brunette had said. If anyone was going to get in trouble for it, it was going to be Yuri or Otogi maybe even Atem but NOT him.

But…

The boy was looking rather vulnerable and he saw an entire different side of him as they were working today. He saw the boy smile and actually enjoying himself. He was still stubborn as hell but he that must just be his nature to be like that. Yet for a second time that day, he wanted to roughly get intimate with the boy right there in the kitchen. It would have been exposed, embarrassing and strangely, erotic. He wanted to hear that small voice say dirty things and cry out his name in complete pleasure. He wanted to hear his breath become ragged and panting. He wanted to see his nude body underneath him, watching as the thief took him right on the kitchen floor.

It was at this moment that Bakura knew he needed to stop reading the stories on that porn website. It was getting to his mind and he should have known better than to listen to Marik. He knew that Seto also had that website on his laptop, once when he hacked into the said machine, he saw it there on his favourites. The most shocking part wasn't the fact that he had that website, he was a boy after all, it was what he read. To be honest, Bakura had a feeling that Seto would get a kick from that kinky shit but feelings and actually knowing were two different things. The thief would later discover, after trying to prank the older boy, the 'toy' boxes the boy had in his closet. There were clothes, whips, chains, and other things that not even he knew the names of. Not even Marik knew the names of various things in there and that was saying something because the Egyptian knew those sorts of things. Needless to say, the two never looked at Seto the same ever again nor did they ever want to be on the receiving end of those 'toys'.

The boy next to him stirred a bit but made no effort to move. This snapped Bakura out of his thoughts on those thoughts. He did everything in his power to not put an arm around the boy and pull him closer maybe even steal a kiss. No he couldn't do it. He knew he had the balls for it but he wasn't going to do it. His excuse was that knowing his luck, Mr. Kinky himself might just walk in and yell at him. Since he knew what was in said boys closet, he checked once they moved in, he wasn't going to argue back as much as he would have wanted to. Deep down he knew that Seto would not even dare to use any of those on him but he might give something to Marik so he could try it on him while he was sleeping. He shivered, waking up to see Marik doing something kinky to you was not something he wanted to say happen to him. Marik would enjoy himself too much.

He took one more look at the boy resting against him and smirked. Now, if Seto were give him a few toys and say have fun, he knew exactly who to use them on. Ryou would look so cute tugging on whatever was binding him down. The boy was stubborn so there was no imagining him being submissive willingly. He could even see the boy still not giving him what he wanted. Maybe Seto would have to give him a paddle or better yet one of those ridding crop that normal people use on horses. That should loosen up the boy a bit. His smirk got wider as he began to fantasize about it. He let out a small sigh of contentment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Spoke Mr. Kinky AKA Seto.

Bakura jumped about five feet in the air causing Ryou to wake up in the process. Jou, who watched the whole thing, was laughing his ass off.

Bakura took a deep breath, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I thought you heard me or at least the idiot next to me blabbing away. What were you thinking about?" Seto asked.

Bakura shrugged, "Nothing much."

"What happened?" Ryou asked sleepily.

Jou kept laughing, "Man Seto, I knew you were intimidating but wow, did you see how high he jumped! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"It wasn't that funny you idiot…" Seto drawled.

Jou nodded, "Yes it was!"

Bakura looked away, he was just too embarrassed and still scared shitless. It felt as if he thought about anything remotely kinky, Seto would pop up. It was like summoning the devil, the only difference was even the devil would be terrified of Seto. Ryou, on the other hand, was still confused. Bakura felt his eyes stare at the other boy in his oblivion and he had to say it was the cutest thing he had ever scene. He wanted to just hug him or something but with Seto around he knew that it was against the rules.

Jou was trying to stifle the giggles when Kira walked in with Yuri in tow. The pair gave the blonde an odd look before going to sit on a random couch. The Belarusian pulled out a camera and began to set it up at the far end of the living room. Everyone that was currently in the room gave the boy a weird look.

"What?" He asked.

Kira inquired, "What are you using that thing for?"

"Well, I want to video tape this night so we can laugh at it tomorrow," He explained, "It's set up to start shooting when I turn it on and keep shooting for about three and a half hours."

Everyone but Seto and Bakrua were impressed, it was just a stupid camera. After a few minutes, everyone was there. Once all of them had eaten their fill, it was time for the games.

"Since the last time we played, Kira gave the game," Yuri spoke, "I thought I would show one I learned from school."

He began placing a rather large bottle of pure Belarusian vodka in front of everyone. They just stared at the bottle in amazement for the bottle was expensive.

He explained, "It's Truth or Dare but with a twist. At every start of a round we take a drink from our bottles and also at the end. How much you drink is up to you, but if you finish your bottle to fast, you lose. Are we ready?"

He opened his bottle with ease and everyone else did the same. They all took the first swing of the bottle thus starting the game. The one who got to choose the person to question was Yuri himself.

"Ryou?" He smirked deviously, "Truth or Dare?"

Not to the wuss he said, "Dare."

"I dare you to straddle on Bakura's lap for the duration of the game," He said, his smirk getting wider.

The now dared boy willed his cheeks not to get any colour on them but he knew that was almost impossible. Slowly but surely, he rose up from his spot and then straddled the now gapping Bakura's lap with his hands on the other's shoulders for support.

Bakura then whispered in his ear, "I always knew you had it in you Rabbit."

"Huh?" The boy blushed a deep crimson.

Before Bakura said anything he turned around and dared Malik to give Marik a kiss on the cheek. The Egyptian did so and after, he dared Atem to give Yugi a lap dance. It was rather funny to see Yugi's s blushing face as he was being grinded on by the older boy. Atem then dared Seto to get in a closet with Marik for seven minutes. Once that was over and Marik was leaving the closet to sit next to Malik again, Seto swore his revenge.

By the third round, Jou, Shizuka, Malik, Yugi and Yuri were respectably on the laps of Seto, Otogi, Marik, Atem and Kira. The heirs were all laughing and making fun of the Belarusian who simply said he liked the spot he was at. Kira rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Russian.

The game went on and so did the drinking. If it weren't for the camera, no one would have remembered anything after round three.

* * *

><p>When Seto opened his eyes that morning, he did not expect what he saw. He was in his own room, on his own bed and under the covers. What he didn't expect was a ridding crop in his right hand and Jou sleeping soundly on his left side. He didn't know if he wanted to scream or not. Once we sneezed, the blonde woke up and shot out of bed then hissed in pain.<p>

"Oww my back!" he exclaimed.

Seto looked and sure enough, the blonde had welts all over his back and lower. He looked down at the ridding crop in his hand but not before noticing he and the other boy were naked.

Jou whined, "My ass hurts…"

"Because we had sex…" Seto said.

Jou glared, "Yeah…kinky ass sex if you ask me."

"I thought you said you liked it rough," Seto smirked.

Jou looked down, the guilt was eating him alive. Here he was telling everyone no to get intimate with someone and then he goes and has sex with the brunette. Life was sucking ass.

Jou panicked, "What do we do? What do we say?"

"Nothing happened," The brunette said simply.

The other looked at him, "What?"

"All we say is that nothing happened," He answered, "Simple as that."

* * *

><p>Kira was having a good dream when a massive headache woke her up. She looked around the room and realized that this was not her room. She looked down, oh good she had her bra and panties on. She looked to her right and saw Yuri. She held back a laugh. He was still asleep but his arms were tied to the bedpost. When she moved around he woke up.<p>

"I'm a good boy!" he said as he tried to move.

She laughed, "I bet you are…"

It took the boy a few moments to register what he was seeing. He looked down and noticed he still had his pants on. Thank Ra.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

She shrugged, "No clue but I know sex wasn't one of them."

* * *

><p>Otogi was scared out of his mind. When he finally awoke, he found Shizuka next to him wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron. Her eyes opened when he uncovered himself. They both looked down at his naked body. With panic and fear written all over their faces.<p>

"What happened?" She asked with eyes wide.

He looked at her sadly, "I…I don't remember."

"Do you think we?" She didn't dare to finish it.

He answered, "It appears so…"

"I hope nothing comes out of this…" Was all she said.

He pulled her into a hug, "Me too."

For a moment, the two stayed like that, caught up in their little piece of heaven.

* * *

><p>Atem wasn't worried when he and Yugi awoke. They both had a feeling they knew what happened last night. They had sex, very passionate sex from what they could tell. What they didn't admit was how guilty they felt for breaking the promise they made to everyone else. What they didn't deny was how waking up next to each other just felt so right. They felt complete. Instead of getting up, they were spooning.<p>

"What do we say?" Yugi asked.

Atem thought about it, "As much as I would like to tell the truth, we can't risk getting into deep trouble."

"That's true," The smaller one said.

The taller boy then said, "The only ones that need to know what happened, everyone else doesn't."

"So nothing happened?" Yugi asked smiling.

Atem nodded before he kissed the boy, "Nothing happened."

They shared one small kiss before getting up.

* * *

><p>Marik had never been so relieved to say the only thing he did with someone was making out with them. Malik was also glad for this. For once, 'criminal' didn't break the promise and it felt good. He had done something right and that meant everything to him. The exact same sentiments could be said for the other boy as well. The two looked at each other as they scooted closer to each other.<p>

"We should get up," Marik said.

Malik nodded, "We should."

"Then why aren't we?" The spiky haired teen asked.

It was true, the two hadn't left from the bed. They just stayed there and kept close to each other.

The blonde simply answered, "Because it's cold."

"Good point," The other said.

* * *

><p>Bakura was not in the best of moods when he woke up. In fact, he was rather pissed off. Not only did he not remember anything last night he also had the biggest headache of his life. He was also shocked to see that Ryou was right next to him slumbering ever so peacefully. He was not going to have that happen was he? Nope. So he glared at the boy and shook him violently. The boy's eyes shot open almost immediately.<p>

"Get up," he demanded.

The confused boy almost got up but winced in pain. That was when the other panicked.

Bakura's eyes were wide, "Why are you hurting? There is no way you should be hurting for so why are you?"

"I don't know," Ryou winced as he stood up to reveal everything.

The two were just staring at the mirror. The British boy was wearing boxer briefs, much to the relief and dismay of Bakura. His body on the other hand didn't look so well. It was littered in hickeys and scratches. Ryou felt pain in several places and excused himself to the bathroom. Once in there, he took off the underwear to reveal a large welt on his inner thigh and several smaller ones on his ass. He put the only article of clothing he had back on and left the bathroom.

"We didn't have sex that's for sure," Ryou said softly.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

"Because some one was spanking me with something," He said trying not to blush.

The other then looked at him closely, "Why are your eyes so red?"

"Oh shit! My contacts!" The boy scrambled back into the bathroom as fast as he could.

Bakura calmed himself down. He needed to remember not to take anything out on the boy. It wasn't entirely their fault. Most of it was on the alcohol. He was glad they didn't have sex but he was also mad about it. He was mad that he didn't remember anything. He wanted to remember how the boy felt, tasted and what noises he made. When Ryou came out of the bathroom, Bakura gave him some clothes.

He said, "So you don't catch a cold, you can get your other clothes later."

"Thanks," Ryou smiled.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time which caused Bakura to notice something.

The older one stared, "You have green eyes?"

"Yes," The boy answered.

If Ryou could see him, he wondered why contacts. After a bit of thinking, it finally hit him. Those contacts were fake! Why would he use coloured contacts? What was he hiding?

* * *

><p>As it turned out, they were the last ones up. The rest of the group was waiting on them so they could turn on the camera.<p>

"My head hurts," Seto whined to Atem.

The boy rolled his eyes, "I told you to stop drinking but no, you jest kept going didn't you? So suck it up cousin."

When the camera was on, there was no turning back. No one was paying attention to everyone else, it was just on themselves.

Somehow, Seto managed to get the ridding crop from somewhere and began to hit Jou who kept asking him to keep on hitting him. Otogi had dared Shizuka to wear only a frilly pink apron. Atem and Yugi seemed to be there one second and them gone the next and weren't seen again. Malik was wrestling on the floor with Marik who was winning then it turned into something else as they rolled away out of shot. Kira was making out with Yuri who was still on her lap while Otogi began to chase around Shizuka. While all of this was going on, Bakura had managed to take the ridding crop from Seto and hit Ryou in the inner thigh with it making the boy whimper slightly. Apparently, Bakura liked that noise so much than he turned the boy around and laid him over his lap just to spank him with said object. He would have kept doing it but then Seto took it away from him. That was when Bakura pulled the boy back to a sitting position and kissed him. It turned out to be a passionate for the two are the first to disappear from view.

Having seen enough, Bakura got up and stomped all the way back to his room. Ryou, feeling rather guilty himself, followed he boy. Once upstairs, the boy said something.

"I'm sorry…" He called out.

Bakura turned around, "What are you talking about."

"I'm sorry about last night," He looked to the side.

The other boy walked closer to him, soon they were staring at each other eye to eye.

Bakura's hand ghosted over his cheek, "I'm sorry about hitting you with a ridding crop."

This made the smaller boy burst out in a small fit of giggles, which made the older boy laugh. This laughter lasted for only a moment then their eyes met once again. Ryou's hand then lightly felt Bakura's surprisingly soft lips.

"I wish I could remember what those felt like," Ryou mumbled thoughtfully.

Bakura pulled him closer, "You still can."

The pair was moving closer and closer. Sadly, before they even got to the best part, the lights went out. Ryou let out a squeak in surprised and buried himself into Bakura's chest.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, "Your scared of the dark?"

All the other did was nod so the thief did what he could only do. He opened the door to Ryou's new room and guided them both in there.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know! Now this isn't the only drama that is going to be happening. This is just the beginning. I left some hints here and there as to what's going to be happening next. Did you catch on?<strong>

**I want to give an extra thanks to **_Sezthekitty_ **and** _yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever _**for asking for another game night! I love writing them. Should there be another? I also want to thank **_Yugi-Sora13579_** for being the only one to guess last time. She was really close too! One more thanks goes to **_Akemi713_** for being the 50th reviewer! Can you believe it? I can't. I'm so happy please review everyone. It makes me smile.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and bit of drama that you all saw. There will be more and there will be more secrets. The past is also getting closer to revealing it's self so please keep it locked right here!**

**Reviews=Love**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	9. Johnny and June

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you all were so calm with me last week. I would have loved to give you this update then but work is busy. Don't worry, it will die down after Christmas. But this story won't! ** **I**** want ****to ****thank **_Brittnaahhh_**, **_Princess.__Of.__The.__Dawn_**, **_RyouandBakuraforever_**, **_Yugi-Sora13579_**, **_ilovemanicures_**, **_randomismyname13_**,**_ Akemi713_**,**_ Cherry-Anne__Sponge_**, **_Sezthekitty_**, **_yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever_**,**_ lady__Alexas_**, **_xXAnachronIsmEpsIceXx _**and **_Saga__of__Eternal__Rain_**. ****You**** are ****all ****amazing. ****Your ****reviews**** are ****so ****inspiring ****and ****it****'****s ****what ****keeps ****this ****story ****alive. ****Please ****keep ****reviewing!**

**I hope you like this chapter since it has a little of what everyone wants in it. I can't guarantee another update this week but I'll try to get one up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Kira and Yuri, my work tools and the ideas in my head. **

**Song: **_Johnny __and __June _**by: **_Heidi __Newfield_

**I ****hope**** you**** enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Johnny and June<p>

Ryou had his eyes closed as Bakura led him to his room. He clung to the older boy for dear life. He hated feeling like this. It made him feel like he was weak and he was not weak. Right? He opened his eyes once again when he felt himself being placed on his bed. His wide emerald green eyes looked up at the older boy. What was going to happen now? He didn't know any more.

"Thanks," He said softly.

The older one nodded, "Your welcome."

"I really hate when the lights go out all random," He said.

Bakua gave him a small reassuring smile. He looked around the room, it was dark but the window was a bit open and there was a light there. To say he was surprised would be such an understatement. He was shocked. Did what happened earlier actually happen? He knew it did but as soon as the lights were out, Ryou changed from the confident teenager to this mess in front of him.

He pulled the other boy in his arms then said, "Relax okay? I promise to keep you safe."

So he took a deep breath and held onto the small boy and simply rocked him back and forth. It was all he could do since the other wasn't talking. He sighed, damn weather for making this just horrible. After awhile, Ryou was asleep in his arms, it felt nice.

* * *

><p>Malik almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door. As soon as he opened it, Kira ran in and hugged him. He fell to the floor with a bang but laughed as he felt the Russian girl shivering. He smirked when he saw this golden opportunity. It wasn't to be mean or anything of the sort. In fact, they both liked to pick on each other here and there. It was all out of good sportsmanship and neither was hurt in the end.<p>

"I thought you were Russian. Aren't you supposed to do good in cold weather?" He asked.

She looked up, "Oh shut up. I haven't been to Russia in years. I know that if you were to go back to Egypt you would be sweating bullets. Your blood thickened and mine thinned over time."

"I know, but I like to pick on you, since you were with Yuri," He said.

She laughed, "He is a good boy after all…"

"What?" He asked as he laughed.

She looked up at him, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

After saying that, she picked herself off of the floor and left the room skipping. Malik shook his head. He had some crazy friends. He did have to admit, he would rather her as a friend then have her as an enemy.

* * *

><p>Jou was on his way to his room when the lights went out. He cursed a bit but he soon felt someone tug on his shirt. It was Shizuka who was no longer in the apron. She had more close on and was…crying? He held her gently in his arms as they went into his room.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sobbed, "I had sex with Otogi last night."

"Oh sis," He said as he pulled her into a hug.

She was shivering now, "What if I get pregnant? You know we can't go to the hospital."

"I know," He said, "We'll figure it out okay?"

She nodded but just kept in his arms and cried. The first thing Jou wanted to do was to go and kill the boy for having sex with his sister but what if he were to let it slip out that he had sex with Seto? As much as he wanted to hurt the boy that did his sister he knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do. So he did what every sibling does, he held her and comforted her until she calm.

* * *

><p>Yugi was shivering away under the covers while Atem was pulling him closer to him as they were lying down together. The lights had gone out as they were watching the video. Atem said he was going to escort the small boy to his room but they ended up going to his own room instead. Yugi said he didn't mind. He liked the bed, it was so soft and oh so comfortable. He was in heaven right now.<p>

"If it gets any colder we should have sex again," Atem said.

Yugi laughed, "Sure but only if it gets colder."

The two laughed again but it fell into a comfortable silence once again. It was amazing that in such a short time, the two had become so close and so loving. Atem was nothing like the other boys, he was more realistic with his money and he was kind and so giving. Yugi thought it was so sweet. The Egyptian was so comfortable with him that he even told him about his past. It was nice to hear but it left the boy with a pain in his heart. He knew it was either now or never. Then the small boy broke the silence.

Yugi looked at him, "Hey…can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What's it about?" Atem asked.

The boy's eyes darted away from his, "My past…"

* * *

><p>When Yugi was small, all he wanted was for someone to pay attention to him. It wasn't that he was being spoiled or anything of the sort. His parents did love him dearly but his birth was so unexpected. The both of them were going places and if they wanted to keep going where they were going, they had to put in a lot of hours. It was hard for them to do but they didn't want their son to go without. They wanted to give him a bright future. It wasn't too much to ask for was it?<p>

Yugi's grandfather volunteered to take care of the then baby Yugi while his parents worked. The young couple thanked the older man who was simply glad he could help. He loved his grandson with all of his heart and wanted to do everything in his power to see to it that the small boy was happy. While growing up, Yugi loved the attention he would get from his grandfather. But then something bad happened.

His parents died. Yugi was five. It was hard to believe that something so simple as a car drive could do that sort of thing. It hurt, for a long time, the small boy was hurting. He moved in with his grandfather who did everything in his power to make his dear little grandson smile. So every day until Yugi was old enough, he was taken to a very popular pastry shop owned by a very lovely woman. Apparently, she was a celebrity in the pastry world. The one thing Yugi remembered about her was her laugh and those green eyes of hers. She could spend hours talking to his grandfather about her own son. Yugi had only seen him once, it was far away but he observed just how much he resembled his mother.

Life was the best for the grandfather and his son. Once Yugi went to school, they never went back to the pastry shop. School was a whole new animal but the boy handled it with a grace. His grandfather was so proud of him. Every day after school, the boy would receive a hug and be told just how much he was loved. It was something he would forever miss because one day, his grandfather was taken to heaven.

It was devastating. He finished school but he never went to college. He sold the house, his grandfather's game shop and everything in them. He bought an apartment and was able to get the first month's rent. He then found a job working in the gift shop of a hotel. That next week, he met Jou, Shizuka, Kira, Malik and Ryou who seemed familiar to him. They turned out to be the best friends anyone could ever ask for. He was grateful to have them in his life.

* * *

><p>Jou and Shizuka barely remember their childhood together. If they did ever want to think about it, it was when they would go to the beach. It was the one time they ever remembered their parents' ever showing love toward them and each other. Shizuka would swoon as she saw them exchange kisses. She would sigh and say that one-day, she was going to have love like that. Her brother would then reply that he would have a shotgun with the boy's name on it.<p>

It was at that time, his name was Katsuya Jounnouchi and his family was just perfect. He never thought them to be rich but he never considered them to be poor either. He would smile brightly at his father and tell him he wanted to be like him. Shizuka remembered her mother taking her shopping with her and her best friend. The friend was such a beautiful woman. The one thing that stuck out to her was her bright eyes that were green. She was also with child. Shizuka would remember that woman saying that if she had a daughter, she hoped it would be as beautiful as Shizuka was. For the siblings, life was perfect. Too bad it never lasted.

Unfortunately, their parents had a nasty divorce. The two remembered just how shocking it was when their parents told them about it. How could such a marriage just end? It hurt the two siblings the most. Their mother took Shizuka and their father took Jou. They remember crying as their parents separated them. Jou promised to take her away when he had the chance. Then life got hard.

Their father was so distraught by the end of his marriage; a corporation made up of six people who were from Egypt or something like that bought out his company. After loosing everything, the man needed something to place the blame on. He chose his son. Their mother began to drink and ended up never working ever again. Instead, she made her daughter drop out of school and work. The two siblings would cry to each other on the phone. That was when they decided something.

The two picked a day to meet and when they met up, they got on a plane and went to Domino City for a new life. The two knew their parents were going to report them missing so made changes to their names. Shizuka Kawai simply became Shizuka and Katsuya Jounouchi became Jou. Soon, they began work at the hotel, which didn't do great background checks, where they met Kira, Malik and Ryou. Sometime later they met Yugi and became the best of friends. They all knew each other for who they were.

* * *

><p>If asked about Egypt, Malik would say that his childhood was just like every other Egyptian's. Of course that was the biggest lie of the century. His life was a living hell. His father was a drunk who would rather drink all day and do stupid things rather than be a man and take care of his family. If that didn't make any matters worse, his father had broken the law so the had to hide underground.<p>

He remembered when his sister would hold him and tell him that one day they were going to move somewhere far far away from their parents. He remembered telling here that if there was no love in that new life, he would leave her to find it. She'd nod and tell him that she would always love him. Then he'd respond by telling her that he would hold her to that.

As if by magic, they got their chance. The police had found their hiding place, their mother died trying to protect the man she loved while their father died trying to run away. Malik's sister, Ishizu, had hidden herself and him in a secret room the moment she had heard the new voices. The police found them and took them to the surface for interrogation. Once found innocent, which they were, they were released. Ishizu was old enough by then and lied to them by saying they were going to stay with family. During their years in the dark, the siblings would sneak to the surface and work, eventually, they had enough money to last them a trip and hopefully some rent.

So they got on a flight to Japan and never looked back. While sitting there, they met and talked to a beautiful woman with warm emerald eyes. She was a pastry chef and had two children waiting for her return. There was something about her that made them feel safe. She was pleasant enough and didn't ask them too many questions. They liked it like that. When they departed from the airport they saw that her family greeted her. The man was carrying a baby girl while a boy ran to hug her. Malik was surprised that the boy was his age and by how much he looked liked his mother.

As time moved on, Malik found that the love his sister had promised him was given to someone else. Doing just as he promised, he left. He soon found work. It was a cook's position in the hotel. On his first day he met the Russian beauty known as Kira and a familiar looking boy whose name was Ryou. He found out the pair were roommates and the following day, he moved in with them and never looked back. Later that year he would meet Jou, Shizuka and Yugi. Life was awesome after that.

* * *

><p>Kira Ivanovna Smirnova is her real name. Not that she uses it anymore. When she was just a child, her mother would comb her light brown hair and talk about many things. The one thing she would talk about the most was Japan. She always wanted to go visit, she would talk about how lovely it must be over there and how it she wanted to wear a kimono. Kira's parents were like everyone else's. They lived in a suburban neighborhood and had neighbors. They were normal.<p>

One day on the way home from school, she saw something she wasn't supposed to. Her father beating her mother as if it was the most natural thing to do, it was sickening. But what could she do about it? No one was going to believe her. As time went by, she got used to seeing it happen. Then one day he hit her too. Angry she ran off and bumped into some one.

The woman in front of her was the most beautiful she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair looked as soft as fresh snow. Her eyes, those emerald orbs of hers were full of love and concern. Kira was then whisked away to the woman's hotel and given sweet pastries and such. She smiled at the kind lady and then she exploded. All of her secrets were exposed to this stranger. At the end of it, the woman pulled the girl into a hug and told her something she would never forget. She told her that she had the power to change her life as she saw fit. That night she was sent back home but with a card that had a name and an address on it in case she ever went to Japan. Kira snorted, like that was going to happen.

Time had passed and her life still wasn't any better. The Russian teen couldn't take it anymore. So she went to the police and told them her story. The police came and arrested her father but soon the man was released and wanted revenge. With gun in hand he proceeded to shoot his own daughter. She fought back and did the thing she never thought possible. She shot him on the shoulder. This was her opportunity; she left the house, bought dark red hair dye and went to Japan. She took off Smirnova and kept Ivanova as her last name. That's what she used when she got her apartment.

Ironically, she still had that card from so many years ago. She went to the address and found a very nice house. Inside she met Ryou who looked just like that woman. After talking with him, she noticed how lonely he was and asked if he wanted to move in with her. He nodded and that night he moved in with her. She didn't ask why his stuff was already packed but she found out why later. They got jobs at a famous hotel. A sometime later, Malik, Jou, Shizuka and Yugi entered their lives. Kira finally felt home.

* * *

><p>Ever since Ryou was born, he was told he looked just like his mother. His mother would tell him that it was because her love for him was so great that her looks just transferred to him. To this day, he honestly believed that. He wasn't the big strong boy that his father had wanted but he was the loving and kind boy his mother dreamed of. As soon he could look over the counter, she began to teach him her baking skills. His mother was a celebrity pastry chef and she owned a pastry shop with her husband in Domino City so her son had to learn how to bake and such.<p>

His father didn't like it but he let his wife do as she pleased. She began to teach him everything she ever knew. Sometimes, she would teach him in the shop. He remembered one time when he was small, he saw a boy with tri coloured hair. It was strange but it looked cool. Anyway, as he got older so did the techniques. He remembered being excited to learn how to make these things. It made his mother smile and ruffle his hair. Soon, his mother was pregnant with his sister. When she was born, he remembered his father saying how happy he was to have a child that had his eyes. His mother told him not to take it seriously.

After she got out of the hospital, she had to go to Russia. When she came back, she had new determination. She became harder on him but it was worth it. She was teaching him her specialty, her cakes. When she had returned from her trip to Egypt, she taught him her prized works. There was the wedding cake and what she called as the love cake. She told him to never make the love cake unless he truly was in love with someone special, the same with the wedding cake. He promised her and she ruffled his hair for the last time.

She and his sister died in a hit and run accident. According to the police, the two died instantly. A part of Ryou died that day but he never forgot what she taught him. Before she had died, she had given him her recipe book filled with everything she had ever learned. In the last page it said: _'__My__beautiful__son,__if__I__ever__leave__you,__I__promise__to__send__you__people__to__keep__you__company__and__when__you__are__ready,__I__'__ll__send__you__your__true__love.__'_ He prayed she would. His father began to criticize him for everything he was. He knew why, it was because he looked too much like his mother. Especially his green eyes, every time he looked in the mirror, he saw his mother. It hurt. Finally, he and his father got into an argument. His father had met a woman and was going to have her move in. Ryou didn't want another woman here. She would want to be his mother and he already had one. So his father told him that if he didn't like it, he could leave.

He was packing when he met Kira who had met his mother in Russia. She asked him to move in with her, he took it as a sign from his mother and moved in. As soon as he moved in he put on brown contact lenses, it was hurting too much to keep seeing her when he looked in a mirror. After he got the job at the hotel, he met Malik who sat by his mother on the flight to Egypt. The two became the best of friends. Soon he met Jou and Shizuka who told him their mother was friends with his mother. The last one was Yugi who he had seen as a child in his mother's pastry shop. He knew that these people had been led to him by his mother's invisible hand. He thanked her every night. He had company and that was all he needed.

* * *

><p>Seto and Yuri were shocked. Since the lights work in the rooms, Yuri needed to use Seto's computer. He was curious about something. As it turned out, Seto was just as concerned about something as he was. So the two shared the computer, mostly because not even Seto can say no to Yuri. Just to get the Belarusian out of his hair, he let the boy go first. What the two found was surprising and rather disturbing, at lest to Seto it was. Yuri for some reason wasn't surprised. It was as if he expected something like this.<p>

After his was over and done with, it was Seto's turn. What he found was shocking to them both. After they exited out of the government sites they were on, the two simply stared at each other. The pair really didn't know what to say at that time. They could hear the thunder in the background. Seto thought it was perfect for what they found out. Now here was the real problem. What were they going to do about this newfound information?

"Do you want to tell the boys?" Seto asked.

Yuri shook his head, "Nope. I'm not going to tell those boys anything about what I found out. You can say what you want about what you were looking for. All I ask is that you leave out what you read with me about what I was looking for."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Seto questioned.

Yuri shrugged, "Do what I always do when I find out new things…"

"Which is?" Seto lifted an eyebrow.

Yuri smiled, "Save it for a rainy day."

With that the Belarusian walked off. It was times like these that Seto was glad to be friends with Yuri. Ra knows that the boy would hate to be on Yuri's bad side. As much as he likes to let the Russian girl beat and insult him, he's crafty too. That's what Seto liked about the boy. His pretty side was only a fifth of what he really was, the rest, pure manipulative genius and Kira was falling for it. Now if only he could do something like that to Jou.

He smiled. He could do something like that. Going back on the computer, he began to look up more information based on the one he had just found out about. If there were three things he loved in the world it would be, Kinky things, money and Internet. With these three, you had power and he liked power over people.

* * *

><p>Otogi was in Marik room watching the game night video once again. The two were watching Seto whip Jou and were laughing their asses off. Then they saw the part where Bakura hit Ryou's inner thigh with the ridding crop and heard the boy squeak.<p>

"If Malik made a noise like that…I would've so taken him right then and there," Marik said.

Otogi nodded, "Hell, I would have just taken Ryou from Bakura."

"That too but I have a feeling that if we tried that, Bakura would kill us," The Egyptian said.

The other nodded once again, "True and I know I would hate to be on the receiving end of that shit."

"I think we should have another game night," The spiky haired boy said.

The black haired boy agreed, "Hell yeah, if it got this bad I can imagine that we might end up sleeping with someone."

"Seto would so kill us!" The other exclaimed.

The two laughed loudly at that. It was true, Seto would kill them but they both knew it would be worth it. Then it was quiet for a moment; the two were lost in their own thoughts. Where Marik was thinking about having sex with the stubborn Egyptian, Otogi was conflicted. He knew it was best to keep it a secret but he just couldn't. Finally he said something.

"Hey…can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p>Sometime after Shizuka left her brother's room, Jou was looking around the room when Seto had suddenly burst in. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. Neither knew what to say, both of them had an idea of what they wanted to be let known but the two were pig headed. Finally, one of them broke the awkward silence.<p>

"I know your secret," Seto said.

Jou said, "I have no idea what your talking about boss man."

"I'm sure you do Katsuya Jounouchi," The brown haired boy replied swiftly, "That is your name right?"

The blonde visibly paled, "How much do you know?"

"Enough that if there was a tip let out, that I would get a fat check in the mail and that's just for you. Your sister is twice as much," The ever-serious one said.

The younger boy looked up, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would but it's none of my business to do so," Seto said, "You're a great handy man. Plus, I have a proposition for you."

Jou lifted an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I really enjoyed our time together last night, if it's okay with you, I want to start something casual. No strings attached," The taller said.

It took some time but Jou nodded, "Fine."

It was then that Mr. Kinky walked up to the blonde boy and pushed him onto the bed. Jou looked up to see the hotel heir on top of him. The two stared at each other for another long time. Neither of them were going to call their little staring contest, although, if someone were to walk in they would have assumed that Seto was simply being an ass. Also their stares were intense. The brunette broke the contest by initiating the kiss.

It was long and anything but gentle. The two then began to look as if they were wrestling. They broke their kiss but Seto made a string of kisses from Jou's lips all the way down to the side of his neck. From there, Seto bit down on the sensitive piece of flesh. It took Jou everything in his power not to cry out in sheer pleasure. That was when it hit the blonde that he was very masochistic. Once the brunette was sure that the 'love' mark wasn't going anywhere, he smiled at his work.

"It won't be seen if you have a shirt on but every time you take it off your shirt, you will see this and remember just who gave it to you," Seto said huskily.

Jou gulped, "You do realize that we are breaking all of the promises we made our friends."

"They broke them as well and you know that," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up feeling warm. When he turned around to the source of the heat, he gasped lightly. There was Bakura sleeping peacefully next to him. He let a small smile grace his face as the older boy was holding him. He did everything in his power to not nuzzle back and return the affection. He didn't need to because Bakura's eyes shot open.<p>

Bakura had to say he liked waking up from his nap. Emerald eyes were staring back at him was simple pleasure that he knew he might never experience again.

"How did you sleep?" Bakura asked.

Ryou shrugged, "I haven't been this warm in a few years."

"Why is that?" He asked out of concern.

The other answered, "Our house didn't have much insulation left in it."

Hearing something like that was not something he truly wanted to hear. He didn't believe that this boy in front of him disserved the life he was given. If anything, he disserved a life a luxury and…true love. Okay, that sounded a bit lame. The smaller of the two, was looking at the other's lips. They looked so inviting and almost begging to be kissed once again. He hadn't forgotten what he wanted to do before the lights went out. It was dark but it was still a bit warm in the house. Still, they could try to get warmer right? Right. So, hopping that he would have the courage to do this, Ryou gave the other a gentle kiss on the lips. Surprisingly, the other kissed back.

This kiss was soft, sweet and almost innocent. It was just a peck and nothing more; they broke away momentarily before Bakura kissed the boy. This kiss was had an undertone full of sexual intent and, like the previous, it too was simply a peck. They broke away for a third time until they both kissed. This kiss, wasn't a peck, it was an all out kiss with tongue and all. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance and neither side was backing down. Bakura was rather surprised since he would normally win after a few minutes. Finally, the two simply gave up and took turns exploring the other mouths. Ryou let out a gentle moan that didn't go unheard. Bakura heard it and enjoyed the small sound that was made. He was determined to do it once more and was successful another time.

The pair broke apart while taking deep breaths with their eyes on each other taking the view in. Ryou decided that it was time to once again take the initiative and do something. So he began to kiss the other boy's neck. It took everything in Bakura's power not to make any loud noises but in the end there was some soft moaning going on. Finally, Bakura managed to get Ryou off to show him how it was done. The tall boy then kissed the other's neck, letting his tongue side over some sensitive spots and his teeth nibble on the more sensitive spots. Ryou moaned gently but louder than the last two times. It was obvious that the two were enjoying the ministrations on each other.

They kept attacking each other's necks as if to showcase what the other was good at when Ryou pulled the taller boy on top of him. Bakura instantly got the message and decided to take it to the next level. He began to rub his private area against the other boys thus creating such beautiful friction between them. This got Ryou moaning louder that Bakura kissed him in order to keep him as quiet as he could since the other was still moaning in the kiss. They broke apart, while the older boy was still causing friction. He was surprised when the younger boy began to move his hips against the other making more friction.

"Faster," Ryou moaned out softly.

The other nodded as he picked up the pace. Soon enough, the two were dry humping each other. Their hips were bucking in rhythm causing them both to make louder noises while trying to stay as quiet as they could. Their hands were on an exploration of each other's bodies, the touch of the other person just sending them over the edge. It was amazing for Bakura to get this much pleasure from dry humping. Never in his time did he think that this was the best thing to do.

The kissing was getting hotter and they felt themselves getting erections. They we just about to take it yet again to the next level and take off their pants and continue when…

"RYOU ARE YOU IN THERE?" Kira yelled.

Panic was evident on their faces as Bakura snuck to the closet while cursing the Russian girl under his breath. Ryou took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself down when he finally answered her back. The girl opened the door and peered at him smiling.

He smiled, "Yes Kira?"

"Our wonderful host Seto has called us all downstairs, I think it involves food…" She answered.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh and if you see Bakura, make sure you let him know. Yuri tried his room and there was no answer. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

He lied, "No, I haven't seen him since we all saw that video…"

"Are you sure? I think your hiding him in here~" She said.

He turned a deep crimson as she laughed whole-heartedly.

"I'm only kidding, you should have seen your face," She laughed, "Come down when you wake up fully okay?"

He nodded once again as she closed the door and walked off. After a few minutes, Bakura walked out of the closet and took a deep breath. He was annoyed since he was a cock blocked by some girl and Seto. Screw the girl it was all Seto's fault. If it weren't for Mr. Kinky, she wouldn't even be looking for them.

Bakura said, "Well, that was a moment killer."

"She and Jou have a thing for doing things like that," Ryou said as he looked down at his pants.

Bakura looked over at him, "You going to change your pants?"

"Well, I was checking to see if my…well if it was still visible," The boy said.

It was then that Bakura also looked down at the boy's pants making him blush harder than before.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The other simply said, "I'm checking you too."

"Why?" He asked again.

The other replied, "I have nothing better to do."

The smaller boy covered himself with his covers as the other began to pout. He was really enjoying looking at the other's crotch. It got him to want to see more of the boy naked but until Seto and Jou got their heads out of their asses it was all they could do. He promised himself that one day he was going to see all that the other boy had to offer. He had a feeling that it was something he was going to love it. He was about to walk out of the door when he turned to the other and smiled.

"I hope I get to do that again," Bakura said with the brightest smile on his face.

Ryou shrugged, "I guess it was fun to do."

"Your still playing hard to get even after we were dry humping like crazy?" Bakura asked exasperated.

Ryou then answered, "I let you have a taste, aren't you satisfied with that?"

"Now that you let me have a taste, I'm afraid to say that I want more," He answered truthfully.

The boy smiled, "Then I'm afraid to say that you're going to have to work for more."

Ryoy got up and headed to the door when he was grabbed by the waist and then pinned to the wall. Their eyes met. Bakura was breathless, when he thought the other had brown eyes, he was taken aback. But, that was nothing compared to the eyes he was gazing into. The orbs of pure emerald were hypnotizing. In fact, when comparing the different eye colours, Ryou looked ten times sexier than with his fake contact lenses. Bakura knew this for a fact but did the other boy?

After staring at each other for what felt like a century, the pair kissed once again. It's electrifying feel sent them both on a high. It was that high that most people when talking about it, feel that no words could give it justice. It was a powerful kiss and it said so many things to the other person. Whether they actually heard and listened to what it was telling them was up to them but it was saying something. It was full of potential. It could be love or it simply could be lust. No one was sure about that. What they were sure about was they never felt this way before and neither of them was going to stop now. Once they pulled away they took a deep breaths

"Ready?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded, "I'll go first?"

"Nah we'll say that you found me and told me," Bakura answered.

Ryou agreed, "That works."

If telling this story in the future, they could say that the pair was caught.

Caught in the taste of the other's kiss that is.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short! I promise I'll try to make the other one longer. How did you like it? Let me know! <strong>

**All of you that asked me for the past already here it is! Please review~ It makes me smile and the more I get, the more I want to write. **

**Thank you once again for those who reviewed. You are all awesome! Now I have to go shopping with my mother. Bye~**

**Sincerely,**

**SanguisRubeus**


End file.
